Por un viaje me enamoré de ti
by candygirl-chan
Summary: Sakura viaja a otra ciudad, donde se enamorará del amigo de su primo, ya que se instalará a vivir con ellos, ¿podrá el pelirrojo sentir algo por ella, sabiendo que aún es una adolescente?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor: **Hola a todos nuevamente, ahora les presento otro fic mío de esta pareja de Naruto que aunque sea un poco extraña a mi me encanta, Sasori&Sakura. Espero que les sea de su agrado, les aclaro que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, también quiero decirles que la historia no es nada parecida al otro fic que estoy haciendo porque no se basa en akatsukis, ni en la serie.

Las letras que están en _cursiva_ y entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes, y lo que esta entre ( ) son aclaraciones mías.

Bueno ahora si los dejo leer el fic, y espero sus comentarios.

* * *

**Por un viaje me enamoré de t****i**

**Capítulo 1**

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, tanto que ya estaba un poco cansada, había hecho todos los quehaceres de la casa, así sin más me puse a ver el programa de chismes a la tarde.

Mi amiga Hynata vino a la noche y me acompañó a un boliche cerca de casa, ambas nos habíamos cambiado y puesto ropas un poco ajustadas a nuestro cuerpo, igualmente íbamos con su novio, Naruto, el me caía muy bien, era muy risueño y popular, aunque era de tener muchos amigos, tanto a mi como a Hynata lo llevábamos muy bien la situación.

Cuando llegamos el lugar estaba poblado de adolescentes de nuestra edad. Hynata y yo teníamos 16 años, mientras que su novio tenía unos 18 años.

Nos quedamos hasta la madrugada, como todo sitio bailable, cerró a eso de las 5.30 de la mañana, de allí nos fuimos a casa de mi amiga, desayunamos algo sencillo, aunque al ver la cara de hambre que tenía me ofreció unas tostadas con mermelada y una chocolatada.

A pesar de ser ya una adolescente no podía negarme a una rica chocolatada, era imprescindible en mi rutina diaria, cuando me levantaba.

Por suerte los padres de Hynata ya se habían ido a trabajar, así que pudimos charlar un rato sobre adonde salimos hace unos momentos atrás.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras yo observaba como mi amiga se recostaba sobre el pecho de su novio y dormían abrazados en el sillón, a veces sentía mucha envidia porque el chico que a mi me gustaba era simplemente imposible para mí.

Siempre tuve la esperanza de conquistarlo algún día pero, resultaba un cuento repetido, mi primo Deidara me lo dijo muchas veces.

Me había enamorado del amigo de mi primo, su nombre era Sasori, desde chica cuando Deidara me venía a visitar yo lo esperaba muy contenta, es que casi nunca teníamos la oportunidad de estar juntos, ya que sus padres viajaban constantemente y el por supuesto estudiaba.

Lo conocí un día cuando mis padres me ofrecieron que pasara las vacaciones en casa de Deidara, fue ahí cuando comenzó todo para mí, me lo presentó, y yo no supe que decir, me había sonrojado tan solo mirarlo.

En aquel momento yo tenía 13 años, y el tan solo 18 años, pero dentro de poco tendría 19, me sabía por completo sus gustos, como toda niña enamorada de un joven mucho más grande para mí.

No supe cuando el me había dejado de mirar y ya se había marchado con mi primo, yo quedé como una tonta, por no haberle saludado, es que me había dejado sorprendida, jamás había conocido a un chico tan apuesto como el.

Sabía que tal ves el no sentiría lo mismo, ya que era mucho más grande en edad que yo, pero no importaba, al principio no supe como actuar frente a el, pero luego me fui adaptando a sus cotidianas visitas, hasta llegué a agradarle.

Me había puesto tan contenta cuando el uno de esos días se acercó a mí y puso uno de sus manos sobre mi cabeza, acariciándome suavemente, la diferencia de altura era mucha ya que para que yo pudiera verlo tenía que levantar mi rostro, podía sentirme tan protegida en aquel instante, pero no duró por mucho, ya que mi adorable primo nos interrumpió.

Nos pidió una explicación, ya que el cuidaba mucho de mí, y si su amigo quería algo de mí tendría que ser por arriba de su cadáver, pero a mí me agradaba sentirlo cerca como ahora, su colonia era tan embriagante que simplemente cerré mis ojos y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, el no me apartó, pero supe que era porque estaba triste porque había perdido a uno de mis amigos en un accidente, lo había pasado mal, pero el me habló un rato, antes de que viniera mi primo y lo estropeara todo por supuesto.

Me contuvo, entre sus brazos y me había dicho que pasara lo que pasara, tenía que superarlo de a poco, y que me comprendía ya que el pasó por algo similar.

Jamás pude olvidar ese momento, en que el acariciaba mi cabeza, mientras yo lo abrazaba con mis pequeños brazos, al no ver que quisiera apartarse de mí, sonreí mientras le dije un simple gracias, pero que para mí significaba mucho.

Luego tuvimos que apartarnos ya que Deidara vino hasta mí sujetándome del brazo y alejándome de Sasori, mi sonrisa cambió a una de completa tristeza, junto a el podía ir aceptando lo que me pasaba, pero sin el… me sentía confundida, solo me dispuse a soltarme del agarre de mi primo, lo miré con bronca por separarme del pelirrojo y subí rápidamente las escaleras, maldiciendo en el trayecto.

Deidara estaba sorprendido, tan mal estaba por el accidente de su amigo, o era el que la haya interrumpido con su amigo, comenzó a sospechar sobre ese hecho, y luego vio como su amigo se marchaba, pero antes de que sucediera eso, le dijo que vaya el arriba y hablara con ella.

Sasori puso cara de confundido, ya que si era su prima porque no iba el, pero al ver la insistencia de el, solo le asintió la cabeza, se dirigió a las escaleras y de allí al cuarto de la pelirosa.

Toc Toc

-¡No quiero verte Deidara, así que déjame en paz!

-Yo no soy tu primo, Sakura- dijo el joven pelirrojo detrás de la puerta.

Ella palideció en ese momento, ya que le había gritado a el, como iba a disculparse ahora, de seguro se marcharía, pero su corazón latió más rápido cuando el volvió a tocar la puerta, sin pensarlo la pelirosa abrió la puerta, dejando que el pasara.

-Discúlpame, por favor Sasori… y-yo no sa-bía que e-eras t-tú.

-Esta bien, te perdono, pero será mejor que hables con Deidara…

-No me lo nombres, no quiero verlo.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?

-Es que el… _"me ha separado de ti, no puedo decirle eso… pero es lo que siento" _

-Sí te escucho- dijo el pelirrojo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

-_"Se hace muy difícil con el tan cerca de mí" "inhala, exhala…" _No me hagas bajar, por favor- dije a la vez que lo abrazaba.

-Siento interrumpir- dijo un chico de cabello dorado abriendo la puerta.

-Deidara.

-Primo.

-Yo mejor me marcho, así pueden aclarar su malentendido… nos vemos Saku- dijo el pelirrojo.

La pelirosa miró sorprendida al joven de cabellos rojos cuando le dio un beso en la frente a manera de despedida, la verdad ella se sentía bien de aquella forma, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, por la cercanía del chico.

Luego pasó por al lado de Deidara y se despidió con un choque de manos, algo común en los hombres.

Cuando estuvieron solos, el rubio se había dado cuenta que su pequeña primita se sentía atraída por su amigo Sasori, era algo fácil de deducir, primero debido al sonrojo que tuvo al momento de que el la besó y luego supuso que su repentino enojo fue porque el la había separado del pelirrojo cuando estaban abrazados hace unos minutos en la sala de abajo.

-Cuanto tiempo más ibas a ocultármelo Sakura.

-¿De que hablas?

-Más bien de quien estoy hablando, no te hagas Saku… hablo de Sasori, de quien más va a ser.

Dicho estas últimas palabras de su primo, ella se sonrojó tanto, que le dio la espalda al rubio para que no lo notara, aunque fue en vano, porque era verdad, lo quería, a pesar de que fuese su primo, seguro la entendería.

-Sí, lo quiero mucho Dei- dijo la pelirosa mientras lo abrazaba llorando.

-Pude darme cuenta por como lo veías, antes de que se marchara- dijo el rubio correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica.

-Igual, es algo imposible.

-Oye… no te deprimas tanto por eso, además como es mi amigo lo conozco mejor que nadie, y sabes no creo que le seas indiferente.

-¿Por qué lo dices Dei?

-Porque lo se y punto, no preguntes tanto, ahora enfócate en lo que piensas hacer.

Fue así como ella y su primo charlaron un rato, luego pasaron los días en que ella estuvo de vacaciones allí y había intentado acercarse al pelirrojo, pero no había funcionado nada de sus ideas.

Deidara le dijo luego de un tiempo que dejara de ilusionarse, el la había apoyado antes, pero el pelirrojo no estaba interesado en ella, más que en una amiga tal vez, estas palabras fueron fuertes para ella, fue antes de que volviera a su casa, de allí no volvió a verlo, aunque siguió pensando en el.

Se le habían acercado unos cuantos chicos en su colegio, pero ella no quería salir con ellos, solo con el amigo de su primo saldría.

Sabía que era un sueño que ocurriera eso, pero no podía evitarlo, su primer amor fue a la edad de 13 años, tal vez algún día, cuando vuelva a verlo, las cosas cambiarían, habría que esperar.

Al siguiente día, ella fue la primera en despertar, vio a su alrededor que su amiga aún dormía y que su novio comenzó a despertar.

La pelirosa fue a la ducha y se quedó allí un buen rato, pensando en su pequeña ilusión, en su amor imposible, ayer pensó en el nuevamente, se había prometido no pensar más en el, pero cuando los recuerdos venían a su mente se le hacía imposible olvidarlo.

Al ser su primer amor, y encima de todo no correspondido, hizo que se hundiera un la tina de baño con la espuma que había, luego de un tiempo de relajarse, se cambió su ropa por una simple, ya que la anterior era más para ir a un boliche, descendió las escaleras y vio a una Hynata muy sonriente.

La casa de su amiga era bastante amplia, así que era de esperarse que tuvieran dos baños, las dos ya estaban cambiadas y se acercaron a saludarse.

-Buenos días Saku

-Buenos días Hynata

Luego también saludaron al joven rubio que estaba preparando el almuerzo a las chicas en la cocina.

La comida estuvo muy rica, luego de eso hubo un llamado, que las asustó ya que no esperaban el llamado de nadie, Hynata se dirigió a la sala y atendió.

-Saku, son tus padres, quieren hablar contigo- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

-Esta bien, ahora vengo.

En la charla que tuvo la pelirosa con sus padres le habían dicho que ellos se mudarían adonde vivía su primo, ya que sabían lo mucho que ella lo quería, además le dijeron que era por trabajo y que a ella le encantaría, porque allá haría la misma carrera que Deidara. El ya estaba en la universidad, ya que poseía unos 22 años, al igual que su amigo Sasori.

Al principio no quería hacerlo, porque estaba con sus amigos, ella tiene toda una vida en esta ciudad y mudarse a otra, tal vez era para siempre ya no volvería a verlos, hizo que se sintiera mal, pero luego lo pensó y lo habló con su amiga le explicó todos los detalles, y se puso un poco triste, porque la iba a extrañar mucho, se abrazaron y fueron a la casa de la pelirosa para preparar la valija, ya que saldrían dentro de una semana.

Ya había pasado la semana correspondiente y sus padres la esperaban, ella fue con Hynata al aeropuerto para despedirse, junto con Naruto.

-Descuida Saku, nosotros te iremos a ver en las vacaciones- decía el rubio.

-Sí, más les vale venir a verme- dijo la pelirosa entre llantos a los dos chicos.

-Ya verás que la pasarás bien allá, además ahora es probable que ya haya madurado un poco ¿no crees?- dijo su amiga.

-Hynata no se que hablas.

-Sí, ahora resulta que tienes amnesia…

-No siento nada por el, ya lo olvidé, ahora Hynata deja de nombrarlo.

-Bien como digas Saku, pero eso ni tu te lo crees, bueno en fin te veo en las vacaciones, pero eso si, te conectas y me cuentas todo sobre ese chico.

-No hay caso contigo.

-Oye, no me digas que lo olvidaste porque ahora te veo sonrojada y no creo que sea por el calor.

-Todo esta bien Sakura- dijeron los padres de la misma, al verla acalorada.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Bueno, Saku te vamos a extrañar, pero acuérdate que te iremos a ver- dijo el joven rubio.

-Sí, por supuesto chicos, yo también los voy a extrañar.

Luego les dio un abrazo a ambos y se fue con sus padres al avión.

Mientras estaba arriba del avión, eligió el lado de la ventana, ya que era su lugar favorito desde pequeña, intentó conciliar el sueño pero no podía hacerlo, luego pensó en el, una vez más, hace mucho que no lo veía desde que tenía 13 años, ahora ya estaría más crecido, maduro y seguro más apuesto de lo que ya era antes.

Con solo pensar en ese chico sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, a pesar de a ver pasado seis años aún parecía sentir algo por el. Pero en aquel momento sacudió su cabeza y dejó a un lado ese pensamiento, el jamás se fijaría en ella, aunque ahora ya era una adolescente, tal vez después de todo esperar no fue tan malo como ella creía.

* * *

¿La historia estuvo interesante como para que la siga?

Si es así, me lo hacen saber por medio de sus reviews, saludos.

Candygirl-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino aún seguiría con vida nuestro querido pelirrojo =)

* * *

**Por un viaje me enamoré de ti**

**Capítulo 2**

El avión acababa de descender, por suerte ella aún estaba dormida así que no supo nada de eso hasta que sus padres la despertaron.

La pelirosa se acomodó su cabello lacio, que le llegaba por debajo del hombro, con una de sus manos, luego buscó con la mirada a sus padres ya que había mucha gente que descendía del avión.

Cuando ya bajaron y fueron por el equipaje había un joven de cabellos dorados que los estaba esperando, ella pudo divisarlo a lo lejos.

El joven movía con una de sus manos para que lo ubicaran, la pelirosa fue la primera en correr hacia esa dirección, extrañaba mucho a su primo.

Cuando legó hacia el, le saltó con sus brazos abiertos y sintió el cálido cuerpo de su primo junto al de ella. Sus padres no fueron corriendo como la pelirosa, sino que solamente caminaron, ya que Deidara no se iba a escapar o algo por el estilo.

Sonrieron al ver la expresión de su hija, de seguro que la pelirosa se iba a acostumbrar rápido al cambio, ella estaba feliz, se llevaba muy bien con el rubio.

Sin que la pelirosa se diera cuenta el joven le arrebató sus maletas y fueron hasta el auto que los esperaba.

Una vez que subieron todo el equipaje y de haberse saludado, la pelirosada se sentó junto a su primo en el asiento trasero con su madre también, y su padre fue en el asiento del copiloto con el chofer.

-Dei, como la has pasado sin mí.

-Bastante bien, lástima que ahora ya no la voy a pasar tan bien como antes- dijo el rubio haciéndola enojar.

-Bien, si eso es que piensas, no te preocupes por mí- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Oye Saku, solo bromeaba, claro que te extrañé- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-No lo creo… no voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente.

-Pero… porque dices eso Saku, vamos de seguro te adaptaras muy bien aquí.

-No cambies el tema, a ver… sí ya se lo que quiero- dijo poniendo unos ojitos enternecedores hacia su primo.

-Pues será mejor que me lo digas más tarde.

-¿Por qué?- dijo mirándolo sin comprender.

-Saku, desempaca- dijo la voz de su padre, el cual ya había salido del auto.

-Eh…

-Ya llegamos Saku.

Luego la chica salió y vio que todos entraban con el equipaje y se dirigían a sus cuartos, el cual Deidara les había mencionado en el trayecto.

La pelirosa se quedó viendo el exterior de la casa, le hacía pensar en sus viejos recuerdos, no había cambiado en nada, tan solo la entrada ya que ahora tenía otra vista, pero lo demás era exactamente igual hace un par de años.

Sonrió, luego suspiró profundo y miró el cielo, el cual estaba despejado, habían llegado de tarde, así que lo mejor sería descansar en la casa, y al siguiente día le diría al rubio adonde podrían ir, así ella se iría adaptando a esa nueva ciudad.

Como todavía estaban de vacaciones, podrían pasear por unos cuantos lugares, ya se lo mencionaría a Deidara.

Sus padres a penas llegaron comenzaron a guardar la ropa y se dieron una ducha, mientras que su hija, tiró la maleta en su cuarto y lo abrió al ver cuanta ropa traía dio un gran suspiro y se tiró boca arriba sobre su cama con sus dos brazos extendidos, era tanto el cansancio que tenía que lo único que hizo fue acostarse a dormir.

Cuando el joven de cabellos dorados pasó por su cuarto y no sintió ningún ruido, sonrió de lado, nuevamente Sakura se había quedado dormida, y lo comprobó cuando el abrió la puerta y la vio descansando con toda la ropa desordenada.

Luego sonrió de manera malvada, ahora tendría a alguien con quien discutir o hacer enojar con facilidad, rápidamente tomó el teléfono que tenía en su mesita de luz y despertó a Sakura de manera imprevista haciendo que esta cayera al suelo del susto.

-¡Hay!- dijo la pelirosa tomándose la cabeza con sus manos.

-Hola primita, bueno ahora no te enfades conmigo ¿si?- dijo alcanzadole el teléfono.

-¡Que!- dijo sorprendida la joven.

-No grites o te va a escuchar del otro lado de la línea- dijo haciendo que ella se calmara.

La pelirosa palideció cuando le dijo aquello Deidara, acaso podría ser cierto, el joven del otro lado de la línea era… era su amor platónico de toda la vida.

Comenzó a tomar un color carmesí en sus mejillas y su primo no hizo otra cosa más que reír a carcajadas cuando se dio cuenta.

-Que ocurre no vas a atenderlo, pensé que aún te gustaba- dijo aún entre risas.

-Es-te, bue-no y-yo…

-Jajaja- decía a más no poder el rubio.

-¡No te rías Deidara!- dijo sacándole en teléfono y hablando por el –Hola…

-Jajaja, Saku era una pequeña broma para que te levantaras.

-Me estas diciendo que el no esta en la línea- dijo levantándose sigilosamente de la cama.

-Tranquila Saku, no fue mi intención hacerlo, pero es que no me pude resistir- decía a la vez que se iba yendo hacia la puerta y moviendo sus manos para que ella no lo ahorcara en ese mismo momento.

-Porque… Dei, yo… no sabes lo que sufrí por el… y tu encima te burlas de mí…- decía mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro.

-Saku… no sabía, lo siento- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para tranquilizarla y que no llorara.

En aquel momento el rubio había creído que la pelirosa comenzaría a llorar, pero el que cayó fue el, ya que la chica lo tomó del brazo y sin previo aviso lo tiró al piso de un empujón, luego le sacó la lengua a manera de victoria.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Saku?- dijo levantándose.

-Para que no volvieras a despertarme, no ves que yo estaba soñando…- dijo a la vez que ponía una de sus manos sobre su boca para callarse.

Ya había hablado lo suficiente, pero igualmente su primo la escuchó.

-Perdón por interrumpir tus preciados sueños con mi amigo- dijo marchándose de la habitación.

Ella se puso roja como un tomate, porque tuvo que contarle a su primo que estaba enamorada de Sasori, ahora que haría, era cierto que el no le tiraba onda de novios, pero si de amigos, así que sin pensar más en ese chico, fue a buscar a Deidara.

Si la despertó ahora tenía que aguantarla hasta que pudiese conciliar el sueño, pero sin pensar en cierta persona.

-¡Deidara!- decía la pelirosa bajando de las escaleras.

Cuando bajó vio que su primo estaba por preparar la comida, pero lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la sala donde estaba el preciado televisor, aún no tenía hambre así que sin decir más se sentó en el sillón y prendió por medio del control remoto su programa favorito, de "chismes".

Como toda adolescente, le encantaban esos programas donde las mujeres famosas comenzaban a discutir entre ellas, tan solo para llamar la atención, pero a veces se peleaban de verdad, y hacían venir a los periodistas, aunque ocurría escasas veces, siempre era para tener más audiencia, ya que los siguientes días ya eran amigas de nuevo.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde con su primo, hablando de cómo le había ido en sus estudios, o si tenía algunos pasatiempos y también le preguntó sobre su amigo Sasori, era inevitable no poder nombrarlo, tenía simple curiosidad sobre el.

Pero a veces lo interrumpía ya que quería escuchar los buenos chismes de la TV, excepto cuando hablaba del pelirrojo, ya que ahí si hacía extremo silencio.

-Oye no es justo, solo cuando hablo de…

-Cállate Dei, no me dejas escuchar.

-Pero…

-Shhh…- dijo la pelirosa poniendo uno de sus dedos en su boca, a manera de pedir silencio.

El rubio sabía que era un caso perdido, cuando ella se empecinaba con aquel programa no habría nadie que la interrumpiera, a menos que… esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en su querido amigo, de seguro que si el viniera ella apagaría la televisión.

Quedó sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que ella reanudó la charla.

-¿Y bien?- dijo la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos.

-Que pasa Saku- dijo sin comprender.

-Que no es obvio, adonde saldremos mañana.

-Ah eso… bueno no lo se…

-Pues piensa algo- dijo un poco impaciente por la respuesta que le dio el rubio.

-Te parece si vamos a un parque, ya que como es verano podremos caminar un rato y te muestro un poco el ambiente- dijo el rubio poniéndose sus manos detrás de la nuca.

-Claro, me encantaría- dijo a la vez que abrazaba a su primo.

-Ah, se me olvidaba, llevaré la pelota así te demuestro lo bueno que soy con ella.

-Bien, pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-El que quieras.

-Yo también quiero que me dejas jugar, no soy tan mala.

-Si lo que tu digas- dijo ignorando lo último que mencionó la pelirosa.

-Oye, esta bien, es solo para divertirme un rato, además como se que eres bueno en el fútbol, podrías darme algunas lecciones ¿no?

-Conozco a alguien que podría darte lecciones- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y yendo a la cocina.

La pelirosa cuando escuchó lo último nombrado por Deidara, se sonrojó un poco, no podía evitarlo, acaso pretendía invitarlo a el, seguro era un error, la ojos jade se levantó del sillón y fue hasta la cocina para ayudar a su primo con la comida.

Los padres de Sakura bajaron y decidieron que ellos terminarían de prepararla, pero Deidara insistió en que ellos recién habían llegado y que lo que menos podía hacer era darles una buena comida como bienvenida.

-No, esta bien, ustedes descansen un poco.

-Creo que ya lo hicimos, pero esta bien- sabían que no podían discutir con ese joven, ya que cuando se proponía a hacer algo, nadie lo convencía.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquilamente, la pelirosa fue la que se ofreció lavar los platos, luego se despidió de sus padres, ya que ellos habían conseguido trabajo allí, y los vería por la noche, saludó por último a su primo, cuya habitación estaba al lado.

Más tarde se cambió de ropa y pudo ordenar algunas de sus prendas que había traído, al siguiente día arreglaría lo demás, se dirigió a su confortable cama y recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada, pensando en que mañana sería un gran día para ella, ya que Deidara le había prometido conocer la ciudad.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, ya se que tal vez fue algo sin mucha acción, pero tenía que mencionar como se llevaban como primos Sakura y Deidara, pero les aseguro que en el próximo cap ya se va a poner más interesante.

Muchas gracias a:

Sakura

Shuly

Leonsapiens29

Vanee

°Odeio°

Tsuki-airen

Marionetista de sangre

Judith

Me alegró mucho la idea de recibir bastantes reviews, así que no se preocupen que el fic no voy abandonarlo, ¡lo sigo! =)

Es bueno notar que les gustó y que algunos se sienten identificados con el fic, intentaré actualizar más seguido, me despido, cuídense y gracias por leerme y tomarse la molestia de dejarme su comentario, lo valoro mucho.

Atte:

Candygirl-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Por un viaje me enamoré de ti**

**Capítulo 3**

Al siguiente día la pelirosa ya se encontraba en el comedor sirviéndose unas tostadas con queso y su favorita chocolatada.

Deidara sabía que ella era de tomar mucho aquella bebida, así que antes de que viniera a su casa, se había tomado la molestia de comprarla.

El rubio recién descendía por las escaleras y fue directo al comedor encontrándose con su prima, bastante sonriente a decir verdad, tal vez sea porque ayer a la noche le dijo que Sasori iría con ellos al parque.

Esbozó una sonrisa de costado y la joven al verlo se preguntó que rayos le pasaba a este ahora.

-Hola primita, ¿tan temprano te levantas?

-Sí, es que después tengo que arreglar mi ropa- dijo satisfecha ya que sino su primo seguiría con el cuestionario de preguntas.

-Ah, tienes razón… ya que ayer dormiste tanto que no tuviste tiempo de hacerlo, jeje.

-Bueno, ya terminé, nos vemos.

Luego comenzó a preparar su ropa y otras a guardarlas, ya que tendría que lucir perfecta para cuando el pelirrojo viniera a su casa.

Ahora que haría, empezó a fijarse que ropa era la adecuada, sacó unos shorts, polleras, remeras, musculosas.

De todo un poco, y se iba probando los conjuntos, pero era algo complicado, ya que no quería llamar la atención de todos, solo de el.

Estaba tan sonriente, que no se dio cuenta que esa era la razón por la que su primo se reía de ella, por la noticia que le había dicho ayer a la noche.

Con solo pensar en el pelirrojo se ponía nerviosa, justo ahora tendría que sentirse así, porque no podía actuar con normalidad.

Es que era la primera vez que lo vería, después de tanto tiempo, ella aún anhelaba con que el se fijara en ella. Además ahora la pelirosa ya tenía el cuerpo un poco más desarrollado, sonrió de nuevo al ver como se sentiría el cuando la viera.

Mientras aún estaba en la lucha de que ponerse cuando el esté en su casa, seguía probándose una ropa tras otra, ninguna lograba satisfacer su gusto, en realidad ella quería verse lo bastante femenina ante el, pero no se daba cuenta que su ropa era bastante femenina, es solo que ella estaba un poco nerviosa.

Luego de tanto mirar sus atuendos sobre la cama se decidió por ponerse unos shorts de jeans con unas zapatillas deportivas de color beige y una musculosa ajustada a su cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo que ella se daba los últimos retoques, con un poco de maquillaje para aparentar un poco más grande de su edad, le asustó el timbre, lo cual hizo que se delineara mal.

Dio un gran suspiro, y buscó dentro de sus cremas para poder enmendar el error. Se miró en el espejo y se sonrió así misma, por el trabajo que había hecho.

Había quedado espléndida, ahora solo quedaba bajar por las escaleras y saludarlo, que diría el pelirrojo cuando la viera después de un largo tiempo.

"_Espero lograr acaparar su atención"_

Deidara no estaba en el comedor, ni tampoco en su cuarto, donde podría a ver ido su primo, ella se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, aún más cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

Al no ver por ninguna parte a Deidara se dignó a ir ella a abrirle, fue entonces cuando lo vio, su corazón volvió a latir como aquella vez.

El pelirrojo traía puesto una bermuda deportiva junto con una remera y unas zapatillas haciendo juego, la pelirosa cuando lo vio se quedó muy sorprendida, el joven delante de ella lucía tan perfecto, su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado, según su primo los dos jugaban los inter facultades a la vez que estudiaban. Su deporte favorito era el fútbol.

-Saku… eres tú- dijo el asombrándose por como se veía la pelirosa.

Cuando ella asintió levemente debido a sus nervios, se corrió un poco para que el pudiera entrar.

-Ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos veíamos.

-S-sí- la pelirosa se sintió como una tonta, siempre que el le dirigía la palabra ella no sabía que hacer en esa situación.

El pelirrojo la vio entrar a la pelirosa, lucía bastante cambiada, su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado, pero sin darle mayor importancia a aquello siguió el camino hasta la entrada de la casa.

Luego volteó su vista hacia ella.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- dijo al pelirosa yendo al comedor.

-No, pensé que saldríamos en cuando llegara.

-Ah… es que mi primo no se donde está, el se supone que debería estar aquí- decía con un poco de nervios por estar a solas con el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, lo llamo y le pregunto en donde está- mientras sacaba su celular.

El celular de Deidara comenzó a sonar y el rubio al ver que era su amigo contestó.

-_Sí-_

_-_¿Dónde estas Deidara?

-_Es que decidí invitar a unos amigos, ya estoy en el parque con ellos, y pensé que tú y Saku podrían venir para aquí ¿te parece bien?_

-Esta bien, nos vemos- dicho esto el pelirrojo cortó la llamada.

-Que te dijo- preguntó la pelirosa un poco impaciente.

-Tenemos que irnos, el esta haya con unos amigos.

"_Deidara, gracias por dejarme a solas con el, ahora solo inhala y exhala, no puedo creerlo, Sasori es tan atractivo y vamos a salir solo nosotros dos, ahí vamos a parecer novios, ¡yeah!"_

-Ocurre algo Saku- dijo el pelirrojo al verla un poco ida.

Volvió a llamarla pero no hubo caso, así que se acercó a ella y con una de sus manos la pasó por su mejilla, ella al notarlo tan cerca quiso hacerse para atrás, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, así que le sonrió y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado, pero el no lo notó, ya que se había apartado del joven.

-Estoy bien, vamos sino llegaremos tarde, pero…- dijo saliendo a toda prisa, deteniéndose cuando dijo la última palabra.

-Es por acá- dijo tomándola del brazo.

El pelirrojo supuso que ella no conocía el camino así que por eso dio una pequeña sonrisa y tomó el la delantera, aunque ella no quería alejarse de su lado y lo tomó por el brazo, casi como abrazándolo.

El joven no se molestó en apartarla, ella se sentía en el cielo, hace tanto que no se veían y ella le seguía cayendo bien, tal vez mucho mejor que antes, ya que era una adolescente tendrían más temas en común, porque para ella la diferencia entre sus edades no tenía mucha importancia, ya no, ahora seguro lo conquistaría.

Por la calle pudo escuchar como una pareja de ancianos les decían _"que linda pareja hacen, se nota que son el uno para el otro"._

La pelirosa al escuchar aquella frase hizo que se pusiera colorada, trató de no mirarlo, ya que sino el sospecharía que le gustaba.

Todavía no podía decirle sus sentimientos, primero tenía que saber de que manera el la consideraba a ella.

El pelirrojo por su parte, había hecho como si no pasara nada cuando escuchó aquel comentario, simplemente se dignó a cruzar la calle con la pelirosa y a unos cuantos metros ya podía distinguir a su amigo, haciéndoles señas con el brazo.

Cuando Deidara los vio, no hizo otra cosa más sonreír, ya que la pelirosa no lo dejaba por nada del mundo y su amigo no se daba cuenta, o le gustaba su cercanía, cualquiera de esas dos posibilidades pasaban por la mente de Deidara.

Además vio como su prima hizo berrinche cuando el pelirrojo la soltó y fue a saludar a los otros jóvenes que el ya conocía, porque iban con el y el rubio a la universidad.

-Saku, que tal te fue con Sasori- dijo Deidara cuando ya estaba a su lado.

-No hables tan fuerte, a ver si te escucha.

-¿Y?, no me vas a responder- dijo el rubio un poco impaciente.

-Ok, la pasé muy bien y todo gracias a vos, Dei- dijo abrazándolo.

-Lamentamos interrumpir un buen momento, pero creo que es hora de jugar un partido ¿no?

-Disculpa a mi amigo, yo soy Itachi, y este es Hidan- dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la pelirosa.

-¿Cómo que este? Oye tenme más respeto.

Al escuchar esto los demás rieron, ya que Itachi siempre hacía enfadar a Hidan, era como una rutina diaria que tenían.

-Hola chicos, yo soy Sakura, aunque seguro mi primo ya se los dijo- mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo.

-Si, ya nos dijo tu nombre niña, pero igual es un gusto conocerte- dijo Hidan.

El tono en que Hidan había dicho "niña" hizo que la pelirosa se enfureciera, ella ya no era más una niña, ahora ya era toda una adolescente, tan difícil era de notarlo.

Sin pensarlo salió corriendo del parque, quedando todos los chicos sorprendidos por la actitud de la chica, Deidara había fulminado con la mirada a Hidan, ya que el fue el promotor de que la pelirosada se sintiera mal.

El pelirrojo también pudo notar aquello, ya que cuando ella era una niña, no le gustaba cuando la trataban por tal. Pero lo que el no entendía era porque se molestaba tanto, y la razón era el, aunque claro el pelirrojo no lo sabía.

-Lo siento Deidara, pero no fue apropósito- dijo el peliblanco a manera de disculpa.

-Si, pero ahora quien va a hablar con ella, conmigo nunca quiere hablar cuando está enojada- decía el rubio un poco apenado por no poder hacer nada por su prima.

-Despreocúpate Deidara, yo iré hablar con ella- decía el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba de los chicos –Ustedes vayan entrando en calor mientras tanto- dijo a la vez que les pasaba la pelota de fútbol.

Los jóvenes, empezaron con el partido que llevarían a cabo ese día, solo que en sus planes no estaba el hacer sentir mal a la pelirosa.

Un poco más alejado del parque podía divisarse a una chica, que ya había dejado de correr, estaba bastante irritada por lo que le dijo ese chico, pero no supo que cierto joven pelirrojo venía tras ella.

"_Que se piensa ese chico, no tiene derecho a llamarme niña ya que no lo soy, yo… no debí actuar así, ahora que pensarán los demás, mi primo, Sasori"_

Cuando pronunció en un susurro el nombre del pelirrojo, puso instantáneamente una de sus manos en su pecho y había agachado su cabeza.

Luego al escuchar una voz que se le hacía familiar, volteó y lo vio venir hacia ella, se había quedado totalmente en shock, que haría, el no podía verla llorar, no de ninguna manera.

La pelirosa empezó a secarse las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de su rostro, pero en ese momento el joven había aparecido delante de ella.

-Saku, como te encuentras.

-Yo Sasori lo lamento, por mi culpa… tu no estas jugando el partido con tus amigos.

-No digas eso, ahora lo único que importa es que te sientas mejor.

-Pero es que… no me gusta que me digan niña cuando ya no lo soy.

-Bueno, tal vez estuvo mal lo que hizo Hidan, pero eso no te da el derecho de irte corriendo, Deidara se quedó preocupado.

-Tienes razón, yo… me comporté mal- dijo a la vez que caminaba hacia el parque donde estaba Deidara –Gracias Sasori-

-Saku, puedes prometerme algo- dijo jalándole el brazo para que no se apartara de el.

-Si, dime.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo tomándola del brazo para luego estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

La pelirosa en aquel momento se olvidó de todo su alrededor, solo se dedicó a pensar en que estaba con el chico al que más quería en su vida, el único que hacía latir su corazón de una manera acelerada, el joven que amaba, jamás lo cambiaría por otro, ya que con ninguno le pasó este sentimiento.

Sonrió al ver como el chico la abrazaba, al parecer también el estuvo preocupado, algo que hizo que se sonrojara, al ver como se encontraban los dos.

-Te lo prometo- dijo la pelirosa aún sin soltarlo, es que era su oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca de ella, tal vez no vuelva a pasar, no quería echarlo a perder.

* * *

Muchas gracias a:

Natsuki

Shuly666

Leosapiens29

Pixiedust Visions

Tsuki-airen

Uchihabrun

Les agradezco a las personas que me siguen leyendo tanto en este fic como en los otros que estoy haciendo, espero que haya quedado bien y que me dejen su comentario ya que es eso lo que me ayuda a poder actualizar más rápido.¡Cuídense mucho!

Candygirl-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Por un viaje me enamoré de ti**

**Capítulo 4**

Luego de haber pasado un buen rato en los brazos del pelirrojo, ambos se dignaron a soltarse, aunque la pelirosa no quería hacerlo, ya que si fuese por ella, no lo haría nunca.

-Creo que debemos volver con los chicos- decía una pelirosa bastante nerviosa por lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Seguro estas bien Sakura

-Sí, bueno que esperamos- dicho esta última frase lo tomó de las manos al pelirrojo, sin darle tiempo a que este reaccionara.

Cuando llegaron vieron que los jóvenes aún seguían con su práctica, los dos ya se habían soltado, así que la pelirosa fue a interrumpirles el buen momento.

-Chicos, ¿hay lugar para que yo pueda jugar también?

-Sí, pero ¿tú sabes jugar?- preguntó Hidan.

-Oigan ya no vuelvan a discutir, además solo es una práctica- interviniendo el pelinegro.

-Ok, bueno en que equipo va a estar ella Deidara.

-Saku, tu jugarás conmigo- decía el rubio.

-Sí, primito te aseguro que les ganamos- decía abrazándolo.

-Itachi, tu juegas con Sasori- decía Hidan apartándose del campo, ya que sino serían impares.

Luego los grupos iban cambiando, aunque al ver que la pelirosa no era muy buena en el fútbol, prefirieron que estuviese con su primo. En realidad no jugaba nada mal, pero comparado con ellos, que competían constantemente, se notaba la diferencia.

-Oigan no jueguen como en sus campeonatos- decía la pelirosa un poco exhausta de tanto correr hacia ellos.

"_Al parecer se lo están tomando muy enserio"_

En esos momentos el pelirrojo llevaba la pelota con mucha facilidad y en el trayecto la pelirosa se le cruza, impidiéndole el paso, el joven tan solo le sonríe, haciendo que la chica se perdiera en su mirada, luego el pelirrojo pasó por su lado sin notar lo que produjo en ella y aseguró un punto más para su equipo.

Ante esto Deidara va junto a su prima y le dice que no se quedara como embobada por el, ahora tendrían que ponerse más serios, sino perderían por muchos puntos.

Aquello sirvió para que la pelirosa se pusiera un poco más seria y dejara de mirar tanto al pelirrojo, si el jugaría con todas sus fuerzas, entonces le demostraría que con ella tampoco se juega.

Después de ver por donde iba el pelirrojo, ella lo siguió hasta quedar de nuevo delante de el, pero ahora ella tomó la iniciativa e intentó quitarle la pelota, pero para el, se le hizo muy sencillo marearla con un par de trucos.

Antes de que siguiera ella lo tomó de la remera y puso una de sus piernas chocando con las de el, para intentar sacarle de esa manera la pelota, aunque no cambio mucho la situación anterior.

El joven tan solo se dedicó a jugar un rato con ella, ya que no le complicaba el trayecto para nada, cuando la pelirosa se dio cuenta se enojó un poco, porque se daba cuenta que hacía movimientos más fáciles que antes, para que ella pudiera quitársela.

Entonces la pelirosa solo pensó una estrategia para apartarlo de la pelota, con una de sus manos lo agarró del brazo y con su cuerpo lo empujó para que el cayera, pero no se dio cuenta que tenía una de sus piernas enredadas con las de el, provocando que ambos cayeran al pasto.

Ella se hallaba arriba del pelirrojo, esta vez pudo sentirse muy nerviosa, su intención no era que pasara aquello, pero simplemente pasó, ahora que haría, la respiración comenzaba a faltarle, estaba tan cerca del chico, el simple hecho de que sus cuerpos estuvieran juntos una vez más, hizo que su corazón latiera demasiado acelerado.

No sabía si el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta, en su interior rogaba porque el no lo notara, ya que sino estaría en problemas, porque tendría que decirle sus sentimientos, y sabía que aún no era el momento.

Su rostro intentó apartarse del de el, pero no había ninguna reacción en su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando Sasori la tomó con una de sus manos pasándosela por la cintura y al mismo tiempo el se iba levantando, así de esta manera los dos se fueron separando.

Provocando un vacío en la pelirosa, porque siempre que está cerca del pelirrojo termina de ese modo, sin que su cuerpo reaccione, el era tan apuesto que no podía evitar mirarlo y no sonrojarse, al sentir como sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí le dio la espalda al muchacho.

Sabía que tarde o temprano el se daría cuenta, pero aún no era el momento de declararse, tenía que conquistarlo, hacer que el también sienta algo por ella.

Los demás no habían dicho nada, ya que para suerte de Sakura, pensaron que no fue nada fuera de lo común cuando intentas hacerle barrera o tirar al contrario al piso para sacarle la pelota.

Por lo menos algo a su favor tuvo, luego de que sucediera aquello, el día ya estaba oscureciendo y era mejor que volvieran.

Pero como todavía había algo de claridad decidieron ir a comprar unos helados ya que hacía bastante calor.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras más del parque y al ver unos bancos de madera, decidieron sentarse allá. Mientras el rubio del grupo hablaba con sus amigos y su prima, los demás aprovechaban para terminarse el helado, antes de que se derritiera.

También conversaban con el, pero por lo general asentían, llevándole la corriente al rubio, algo que lo hizo enfurecer, porque no le prestaban atención.

Mientras dialogaban, Hidan observaba a unas jovencitas pasar, cerca de ellos. Itachi, no le prestaba atención a su amigo, solo miraba al parque. Sasori, de vez en cuando le respondía, pero su mirada estaba en el cielo. Sakura, no dejaba de mirar a su querido pelirrojo, el cual no le prestaba atención, asiéndola sentir triste.

Deidara pudo notar aquello, acaso su amigo no podía darse cuenta que la pelirosada estaba completamente enamorada de el.

Los demás jóvenes al igual que el pelirrojo traían puesto ropa deportiva, algunos de ellos ya se hallaban recostados en el banco, mientras que el joven de cabellos rojos se ofreció para ir a comprar algunas bebidas, ya que los helados no bastaron.

Fue entonces cuando la pelirosa lo vio marcharse, después intentó hablar con los demás amigos de Deidara, así no sería tan obvio lo que sentía por Sasori.

Pero al escuchar de lo que ellos dialogaban, no podía aportar mucho, ya que era sobre deporte, o temas particulares de ellos, parecía que hablaran en códigos, ella no se hallaba en el grupo, fue entonces cuando los jóvenes, le empezaron a conversar a la pelirosa, y ella sonrió al ver que ahora la habían metido en la charla.

Tenía que admitir que su primo eligió muy bien a sus amigos, ellos eran muy buenos y se llevaban todos bien. Pero justo cuando se puso a pensar aquello, volteó su vista adonde se encontraba supuestamente el pelirrojo y observó que unas chicas se acercaban a el.

Por instinto, y sin importarle que los de su alrededor lo pudieran notar, se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba el pelirrojo, podía leer la mente de esas chicas, y seguro que querían algo de el.

Pues aquello, no iba a ocurrir nunca, no mientras ella estuviera allí. Así que se acercó al pelirrojo y de repente lo abrazó, al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza hacia esas jovencitas entrometidas, para que se dieran cuenta que el era de ella y de nadie más. Solamente la pelirosa podía estar a su lado, ninguna otra podía ocupar aquel lugar, solo ella y el, y nadie más.

Su sonrisa se amplió mucho más al ver como el le correspondía el abrazo, provocando cierta desilusión en las chicas que los observaban. Pero el joven de cabellos rojizos solo hizo aquello como algo común entre ellos, ya que según el, la pelirosa y el son amigos, o eso era lo que el pensaba.

Sin darse cuenta lo que ocasionó al corresponderle el abrazo a la pelirosa.

-Sabíamos que un chico como el, ya tendría novia- dijeron las chicas mientras se marchaban tristes.

Para suerte de los jóvenes que estaban abrazados, no escucharon esa frase.

-Saku, ¿todo esta bien?

-Sí, porque habría de haber algo malo- dijo aún abrazada a el.

-Te lo pregunto justamente porque estas actuando un poco extraño.

En aquel momento se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se soltó del abrazo alejándose de el, intentó salir corriendo nuevamente pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

-Sakura ¿que pasa?

-N-nada… yo… _"no puedo decirte lo que siento Sasori, lo siento, pero podría asegurar que por la mirada que tienes ahora, me rechazarías, y lo que menos quiero es alejarme de ti"._

-Vas a responderme.

-No me pasa nada, porque siempre tienes que preguntarme lo mismo… estoy harta de que pienses que miento.

-Bien, lo que tu digas- dicho aquel comentario volvieron con el grupo.

Por otro lado, aquella forma en la que el pelirrojo le habló fue tan fría que ella se sintió triste, siguió caminando detrás de el, esta vez ya no iba a su lado, acaso el se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, por eso actuaba así, entonces si lo sabía, esa era la razón por la que le habló así, porque la quería lo más lejos posible de el.

Su mirada mostraba profunda tristeza, el culpable estaba delante de ella, pero sabía muy bien que el jamás se fijaría en ella, ahora pudo comprobarlo, pero que haría, ella no quería estar lejos del pelirrojo.

Lo quería, si se distanciaban… ¿Qué pasaría?... no quería que sucediera aquello.

Se dispuso a frenarlo con su brazo, y lo miró a los ojos.

-Si, tienes razón… estoy actuando distinto, pero se me pasará.

-Por lo menos, haz admitido que tengo razón… Sakura, no se cual sea el problema, pero tampoco tendría el derecho a saberlo, lo siento.

-Claro que tienes derecho de preocuparte por mí- al decir aquella frase, sus mejillas enrojecieron –C-como amigo…- decía con un poco de nervios.

-Si, pero no tenía porque tratarte mal, realmente lo siento.

-Te perdono con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Que no volvamos a pelear de esta forma, me siento mal cuando estamos así.

-Bien- dicho esto colocó una de sus manos sobre el cabello de la pelirosa y se lo desordenó un poco, pero al notar que ella no se enojaba por eso, ambos sonrieron.

Luego de que ambos se reconciliaran "como amigos", fueron con los demás jóvenes, el rubio sabía que su prima no podía vivir peleada con el pelirrojo, si discutían por algo, al rato ya estaban juntos de nuevo.

Al llegar la noche, se vieron obligados a irse a sus respectivas casas. En el camino la pelirosa podía sentirse tan feliz, sus ojos brillaban más de lo común, y la única razón que se le ocurrió a Deidara fue la cercanía que tuvo con su amigo, por lo menos era persistente, tal vez ahora si podría hacer que el pelirrojo se sienta atraído por ella.

* * *

¿Como andan? Espero que bien, ya se que me he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero e aquí un nuevo cap, ya seguiré luego con los otros fics, les mando un saludo a todos los que se pasan a leer la historia, y a los que me dejan sus reviews muchísimas gracias, he quedado muy feliz al recibir tantos, en verdad, como recompensa de ello, este finde actualizo otro de mis fics. Además la buena noticia es que el parcial al cual le había dedicado mucho tiempo de estudio me fue bien, y eso también me motivó para subirles los capítulos.

Muchas gracias por darme ánimos con este fic a:

**Uchihabrun**

**Tsuki-airen**

**Shuly666**

**Marsak**

**Bixu**

**Marionetista de sangre**

**Houzuki-Pal**

**Corsaria**

**VampiraNissa**

**MeguHatake**

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Atte:

Candygirl-chan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Por un viaje me enamoré de ti**

**Capítulo 5**

Al día siguiente, con los rayos de luz que se hacían notar por la ventana, hizo que la pelirosa comenzara a despertar, y fuera tranquilamente a lavarse el rostro, luego de arreglarse por completo, bajó a la planta baja, donde se encontraban sus padres y su primo desayunando.

Sus padres al momento en que ella descendía las escaleras, fueron hasta ella para despedirse, ya que les tocaría otro día de largo trabajo, mientras el joven de cabello dorado le servía a la pelirosa su chocolatada.

Ella al sentir el exquisito sabor de su bebida favorita, sonrió y fue a saludar a Deidara, el a pesar de las bromas que le hacía, tenía que admitir que luego sabía recompensárselo.

-Buenos días Saku.

-Buenos días Dei… oye hoy al final ¿adónde iremos?- inquirió la pelirosa mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolatada.

-Es una sorpresa… lo siento, pero debes ser paciente.

-¿Paciente? Esa palabra no suelo usarla con frecuencia.

-Sí, lo se… pero debes hacerlo de ahora en más.

-Parece ser que no tengo opción- dijo a la vez que terminaba por completo de tomar la bebida.

Luego de haber intentado por todos los medios que Deidara le contara adonde tendrían que ir a la tarde y no conseguir su propósito, decidió no insistir en su cometido, ya que seguiría sin saberlo.

Al sentirse con mucho calor, ya que los días allí eran bastante cálidos, fue a prender el ventilador que tenían en la sala, y se recostó sobre el sillón, su segunda opción sería ver la televisión, pero al no encontrar un canal adecuado, se dio por vencida y lo terminó por apagar.

El joven rubio se dirigió hasta ella, en aquel momento la movió con sus brazos para que le dejara sentar, pero al notar que ella no le dirigía la palabra pudo darse cuenta que aún estaba enojada con el.

-Saku, ¿por qué actúas así?

-…

-De acuerdo, te lo diré… creo que al final tu siempre te sales con la tuya- dijo el joven de manera resignada.

-En verdad Dei… me dirás adonde iremos hoy… sabes perfectamente que no aguanto las sorpresas.

-Escucha, pero tómalo con calma ok… iremos a nadar a un club, ya que esta haciendo bastante calor desde temprano.

-Sí, eres el mejor para planear ideas, o sea que ahora tengo que fijarme que traje debo llevar, Dei te lo agradezco mucho, no sabes lo difícil que es elegir una prenda adecuada.

-Me imagino.

-¿Por qué dijiste que lo tomara con calma?

-Pues… como te lo menciono sin que saltes de alegría…

-¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó una pelirosa sorprendida.

-Se los mencioné a los chicos, para que nos encontráramos allá.

Al terminar la frase, la pelirosa quedó totalmente sorprendida por tal noticia, el hecho de volver a ver al pelirrojo, realmente estaba feliz, nuevamente lo vería, podría estar con el, a su lado, solo los dos, sin que nadie los interrumpiera, o por lo menos se aseguraría de que nadie los moleste.

Simplemente desobedeció lo que su primo le mencionó hace un rato y saltó de alegría, lo abrazó hasta asfixiarlo, aunque al notar aquello, soltó el agarre, y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Aún no lo podía creer, su emoción era tal, que no le había preguntado a que hora debían estar allí. Salió de su cuarto a toda prisa y vio que su primo aún intentaba recuperarse de la falta de aire que le ocasionó el abrazo, entonces, ella lo sacudió un poco, hasta que el rubio le tuvo que decir para que dejara de moverlo de una lado a otro del sillón.

La joven de ojos jade se lo agradeció de buena manera y subió nuevamente a la habitación. Allí pensó un poco que ropa debería llevar, ya que no quería llamar demasiado la atención, aunque el pelirrojo iba ir también… en solo pensar en el hizo que se pusiera nerviosa.

Buscó dentro de su armario alguna prenda que le quedara aceptable, tenía muchas prendas, pero debía optar por la mejor, y al tener la imagen del pelirrojo en su cabeza se le hacía imposible hacerlo con claridad.

Finalmente después de tanto observar sus ropas sobre el acolchado de su cama, se había decidido, así que con una sonrisa se dirigió a la ducha, ya que tendría que estar espléndida. Se había metido en la tina y colocó bastante espuma en ella, así se podría relajar más.

Luego comenzó a pensar en el joven pelirrojo, que le sacaba la respiración cada vez que lo veía, pero tenía que aceptar que el la apreciaba, tal vez aún no como la pelirosa quería, ya que ella lo amaba, pero el… no sentía eso.

Igualmente no iba a entristecerse por ello, ya que haría todo lo posible para que el se fijara en ella, no soportaría verlo en brazos de otra, no de ninguna manera, el se quedaría con ella, de alguna u otra forma, el pelirrojo se enamoraría de ella.

Se sumergió en la tina de baño y luego de una rato ya había salido del sitio, se podía apreciar a una jovencita que estaba sumamente arreglada, aunque faltaba unas horas para el encuentro, ella no dejaba de saltar de emoción.

Cuando ya estaban en el horario de salida, Deidara fue a buscar a su prima a su cuarto, pero a penas intentó tocar la puerta, la pelirosa ya salía de ella.

-Dei, nos vamos.

El joven de cabellos dorados aún no podía salir de su impresión, aquella jovencita era su prima, estaba bastante cambiada.

-Sakura… ¿qué te has hecho?

-Solamente me arregle un poco, ahora vamos nos sino llegaremos retrasados- dicho esto la pelirosa lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó con ella a la salida.

En el trayecto ninguno de los dos hablaba, el rubio la miraba de vez en cuando, aún de manera asombrada. Su prima si que lucía muy bien aquel día, aunque a decir verdad cada vez que venía el pelirrojo solía notarse su respectivo cambio. Mientras que la pelirosa se hallaba en su mundo, como si estuviera en su propia burbuja, ya que no le hacía caso a nadie de su alrededor.

Cuando tomaron el taxi ella se subió en la parte trasera al igual que su primo, al principio se hizo bastante notorio el silencio entre ambos, pero luego la pelirosa se fue relajando de a poco y dialogaba con su primo.

Luego al detenerse el auto, en el cual venían hace un buen rato, bajaron del mismo. La pelirosada vestía con unas sandalias celestes que hacían juego con su bolso deportivo, en el cual traía todo tipo de accesorios, por si los necesitaría en alguna ocasión.

Llevaba una pollera color negra, la cual la hacía lucir bastante mayor, justo lo que quería aparentar; y en la parte superior tenía una camisa media transparente de color blanco, haciendo notar su traje de baño bajo el mismo.

Al momento de bajar del auto, la pelirosa se colocó sus anteojos de sol, el día era bastante caluroso, así que aquello le ayudaba a pasar de manera desapercibida los rayos del sol.

Deidara traía una bermuda de color gris y unas ojotas negras, en la parte de arriba llevaba puesto una musculosa. Los amigos de Deidara se encontraban en la entrada, pero al divisarlos a los dos, decidieron entrar de una vez, la pelirosa se notaba bastante nerviosa, no quería ver lo atractivo que era el pelirrojo, no estaba preparada para eso. Así que decidió no mirarlo, cuando entró con su primo pasaron a los probadores para dejar sus bolsos e ir a la pileta.

Mientras dejaban sus bolsos en aquel sitio, la pelirosa no dejaba de reprocharse lo mal que había actuado con Sasori, ya que no le había dirigido la palabra, desde que se encontraron.

"_Cuando lo vea, me disculparé con el"._

La pelirosa por tanto estar pensando en aquel chico, no se había dado cuenta que aún no se había cambiado, así que comenzó a sacar la toalla de su bolso deportivo y una vez que terminó de cambiarse se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos. Cuando salió en dirección a la pileta, no podía divisar a los jóvenes, debido a la presencia de la gente que estaba allí.

Siguió buscándolos, hasta que por fin los encontró, aunque a decir verdad solo pudo localizar el sitio porque se hallaba su primo esperándola, el cual al ver a la pelirosa cambió de expresión.

-Dei, que bueno que te encontré- decía la pelirosa de manera alegre.

-Si, adonde pensabas que podría a verme ido- respondió de manera sarcástica.

En ese momento la pelirosa le dio un codazo a su adorable primo por comportarse de aquella manera con ella, igualmente fue un golpe suave, ya que a menudo lograba hacerla enfadar y siempre terminaban de aquella forma.

-Oye, eso dolió- decía el rubio aún sobándose el estómago, donde recibió el codazo.

-Te lo tenías bien merecido.

-Puede ser… pero ¿adonde vas?- mencionó Deidara al ver como su prima se alejaba a un sector donde había sombra.

-Voy a ponerme el protector solar, ahí vengo.

-Pero necesitaras ayuda Saku…

Aquellas últimas palabras de su primo la pelirosa lo había omitido y solo asintió para seguirle la corriente aunque no tenía idea de que era lo que le había mencionado. Comenzó a pasarse la crema por sus brazos.

Mientras tanto unos jóvenes aún se encontraban en la pileta, y otro de ellos estaba saliendo de la misma. Aquel muchacho se dirigía adonde estaba su amigo, ellos comenzaron a charlar un rato, luego el rubio le había dicho si competía contra el, para ver quien era más rápido nadando, pero el pelirrojo había puesto su mirada en la muchacha que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

Deidara notó aquello, y simplemente sonrió, al parecer y sino se equivocaba la mirada del pelirrojo estaba en la figura de su prima.

-¡Deidara!- gritó la pelirosa, viendo a los dos jóvenes, pero causándole nervios uno de ellos.

-Será mejor que me vaya, seguro esta enojada conmigo- decía el rubio dirigiéndose a la pileta.

-Pero, ¿por qué esta enojada contigo Deidara?

Aquella frase el rubio no pudo oírla porque ya se estaba lanzando hacia la pileta en esos momentos, el pelirrojo había quedado con la palabra en la boca, pero no se disgustó, ya que Deidara casi siempre actuaba de aquella forma.

Sin importarle la situación de hace unos minutos nuevamente decidió voltear su mirada hacia la pelirosa, pero al verla un poco inquieta fue hacia ella. Así de paso sabría porque Deidara actuó de aquella manera tan infantil, pensando en eso no hizo otra cosa más que reír, es que a veces su amigo si que actuaba como si aún fuese un niño. Hasta la pelirosa pensaba de una manera más madura, más distinta.

Una vez que estuvo a un par de centímetros de la chica, pudo notar que ella no podía colocarse del todo el protector solar, sin pensarlo más lo tomó entre sus manos, sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

-Sasori… que haces-

Fue lo único que pasó por la mente de la pelirosa, pero al verlo más de cerca no pudo negar que se veía sumamente sexy con su cabello mojado, cayendo del mismo un par de gotas, sus ojos miel… eran simplemente irresistibles y al no llevar ningún atuendo en la parte superior, podía ver con más detalle su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo pudo notar la mirada de la chica sobre el, ante aquello sonrió y se acercó más a ella, el joven también la observó, su cabello aún no estaba mojado, sus ojos eran bonitos, tenía que admitir aquello, y su cuerpo… con aquella bikini que poseía la chica, podía apreciarse su cuerpo bien formado, pero aún no la miraba como una mujer, sino más bien como una amiga. Eso era lo que demostraba la mirada de el.

Mientras que la pelirosa no sabía que hacer, intentaba concentrarse en lo que debía hacer frente al pelirrojo, pero no pasaba ninguna idea por su cabeza, odiaba cuando se encontraba en una situación como aquella, sin poder razonar con el chico que le gustaba.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda Saku.

Al pronunciar su nombre, la pelirosa se derritió en aquel instante, había sonado tan bien de sus labios, ese chico lograba volverla loca, en cierto sentido, aunque el no se diera cuenta.

El joven ya se encontraba detrás de ella y con un ágil movimiento comenzó a pasarle la crema por su cuerpo, algo que hizo estremecer a la pelirosa. Sakura sentía que le faltaba la respiración, no sabía si Sasori lo estaba haciendo apropósito o solo lo hacía como amigo, tenía que dejar de pensar en el, realmente estaba afectándola, se sentía como una verdadera tonta, pero tenía que admitir que le encantaba cuando el actuaba así con ella.

La pelirosa al ver como el subía sus manos y las colocaba por sus hombros y cuello, instantáneamente se había mordido el labio inferior. Simplemente era una tortura para ella, el tenerlo tan cerca suyo y sin poder hacer nada, tan solo suspirar suavemente, ya que el no podía darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el.

"_Me siento tan bien cuando estoy con Sasori… no cabe duda que estoy completamente enamorada de el, aunque me gustaría que el sintiera lo mismo por mí… seré perseverante, no dejaré que se vaya d__e mi vida…"_

-Saku… ya estas lista- dijo el pelirrojo dejando a un costado la crema.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella perdida aún en sus pensamientos.

-Te decía que ya terminé de pasarte el bronceador.

-Ah… S-sí… gracias, sino hubieras llegado aún seguiría con lo mismo.

-Bien, ahora te vienes conmigo- dicho esto el joven de cabellos rojizos la tomó entre sus brazos a la pelirosa y la llevó con el hasta la orilla de la pileta.

-¿Qué haces Sasori?- dijo la joven, con un sonrojo bastante notable en su rostro.

-Tranquila, ahora que ya tienes puesto el protector, te hará bien el agua.

-¡Que!, no lo hagas… por favor.

-Pero, no tiene nada de malo, vamos… acaso no quieres nadar un rato- decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que terminó por convencerla.

-De acuerdo, pero… ¡Ahhhh!

En aquel momento el muchacho se lanzó con ella al agua, empapándola por completo, la pelirosa había aceptado su propuesta de meterse a la pileta, pero quería hacerlo ella misma, no que le hicieran aquello, ya que por lo general se terminaba asustando cuando pasaba esa situación.

Cuando salieron a la superficie, el pelirrojo se reía de ella, por el pequeño susto que le había causado, aunque le encantaba como se sentía la chica en estos precisos momentos, además sabía muy bien que nunca se enojaba con el, tal vez ahora si lo haría.

Mientras tanto la muchacha de ojos jade estaba un poco asustada, ya que no hacía pie en el agua y lo único que intentaba realizar no le funcionaba como ella quería.

-¿Estas bien?

-S-sí, estoy espléndida- decía intentando nadar aunque resultaba inútil, ya que no lograba salir de allí.

-Veo, que se te dificulta mucho- dijo el joven sin darle tiempo a la pelirosa de que rehuyera de sus brazos.

-No me sueltes, por favor- decía la muchacha aún siendo sostenida por los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Jamás dejaría que te pasara algo- en ese preciso momento la muchacha de ojos jade lo abrazó.

-Lo se, tu no harías eso, Sasori… hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Dime después de que salgamos, no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa.

-Yo necesito que sepas que…

* * *

Continuará......

Hola… ¿como están? Tanto tiempo eh… jaja bueno tengo razones para eso, los exámenes, llevan mucho tiempo de preparación, que les puedo decir, he extrañado actualizar en el facfiction, hace mucho que no lo hacía, sobre todo en este fic, pero ahora ya he regresado, intentaré actualizar más seguido.

Por otro lado, debo darle las gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado, espero que a todos los que me leen les haya gustado la historia, y me gustaría que me dejaran muchos reviews… es que son mi inspiración… si realmente les ha gustado dejen su comentario, ¡vamos! Se que puedo contar con ustedes, así como yo tengo la responsabilidad de seguir el fic. Ya que como sabrán no soy de dejarlo sin terminar, bueno espero que los rr aumenten a medida que el fic avanza. ¡Me harían muy feliz!

Muchas gracias a:

**Uchihabrun**

**Tsuki-airen**

**Bixu**

**LindaSakura9388**

**Uniced**

**Marsak94**

Cuídense mucho, see you in the next chapter!

Atte: Candygirl-chan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Por un viaje me enamoré de tí**

**Capítulo 6**

-¡Sasori!

En aquel momento apareció una chica frente a ellos, y saludaba al pelirrojo, entonces Sakura quedó sorprendida, esa chica que pretendía, nunca la había visto junto a Sasori antes, entonces porque estaba allí, saludándolo como si nada.

El pelirrojo, quien aún sorprendido por la aparición de la chica, dirigió a Sakura con el a la orilla de la pileta, aunque la pelirosa no estaba del todo de acuerdo, ya que no quería estar lejos de el. Además justamente ahora estaba por decirle lo que sentía…

"_Porque tuvo que venir esa chica…"_

Por la mente de Sakura pasaban mil ideas sobre quien podría llegar a ser esa joven, no quería reconocerlo, pero la mirada de Sasori cambió de repente a una de alegría combinada con sorpresa cuando la vio, acaso ellos tendrían algún tipo de relación juntos.

"_Imposible, si fuese así, Sasori me lo hubiera dicho, no tengo de que preocuparme, pero si es así, porque no puedo quitarme esa angustia que tengo en mi pecho, hay algo que me dice que ellos tienen algo, no quiero saber nada más…"_

Aún sumida en sus pensamientos, la pelirosa salió de la pileta por su propia cuenta, un poco enojada, no quería saber lo que pasaría ahora, ni siquiera se despidió de su primo ni de nadie, fue a recoger su bolso, e intentó irse pero la habían tomado del brazo, justo antes de que pudiera notarlo, cuando se volteó para ver quien era…

-Itachi, que se supone que estás haciendo- musitó la muchacha.

-Ayudándote, vamos…- dijo el joven jalándola del brazo.

-Oye, podrías hablar más claro, no entiendo, además no necesito tu ayuda, yo…

-Tú viniste a pasarla bien, no es así o ¿me equivoco?

-Bueno, si, creo que tienes razón, pero yo ahora no me siento bien, si no te molesta me voy a ir, podrías no decirle nada a Deidara, lo veo muy divertido y no quiero arruinarlo todo…

-¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?

-Nada, nos vemos.

Fue así como Sakura salió de ese sitio, aún sin darse cuenta ninguno de los chicos, excepto por el pelinegro, pero el a pesar de haberle dicho que no diría nada, se hallaba pensativo, cuando el joven dirigió su vista hacia la de sus amigos, pudo notar que el pelirrojo estaba acompañado y sus otros amigos estaban nadando, al parecer nuevamente volvían a competir.

Sin pensarlo tanto, antes de que la muchacha de color rosado se alejara del club, el pelinegro salió tras ella.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó el pelinegro, provocando un susto en la chica.

-¿Que pasa?

-En realidad estas mal o…

-O ¿qué?-mencionó despectivamente, acaso la estaba cuestionando o era idea suya.

-Creo que ya se el motivo de tu mirada triste- aunque a decir verdad el no tenía la menor idea de porque estaba mal, solo lo decía para poder sacarle de esa manera la información.

"_Que rayos… acaso soy demasiado obvia, si fuese así Sasori ya se hubiera dado cuenta"_

-No se de que me estas hablando, pero sabes una cosa, si quieres que me quede pues entonces lo haré, es más…- iba diciendo todo aquello, mientras no dejaba de observar al pelirrojo junto a esa chica, la cual por cierto estaba bastante cerca de el –Vamos a nadar un rato, esta haciendo algo de calor- sin más que pensar jaló al muchacho con ella hasta la orilla de la pileta.

Mientras tanto en otra parte…

-No te alegra verme, hace mucho que estuve pensando en volver

-Si, como no voy a estar feliz, lo que pasa es que me tomaste desprevenido, no pensé que vendrías justo aquí

-Ya veo, tienes razón en ello, pero había hablado hace unas horas con Hidan y me dijo que estarías aquí

-Ah… pero no entiendo, ¿viniste para las vacaciones?

-No, pedí un viaje solo de ida, mis papás se quedaron allá por negocios, sabes que ellos siempre están ocupados, pero cuando les conté que te iba a ver, jaja se emocionaron mucho

-Si… es verdad, ellos siempre querían vernos juntos, recuerdo aquellos tiempos, aunque nosotros nunca nos vimos de aquella manera

-Tienes toda la razón, pero cambiando de tema, quiero pedirte un pequeño favor

Mientras aquellos dos jóvenes seguían hablando de la reciente llegada de la muchacha, la pelirosa por su parte hacía caso omiso a lo que le decía el pelinegro o su primo Deidara, no tenía la menor idea de cambiar de parecer, hasta que comenzó a nadar y fue lo que necesitó en aquel momento ya que se sentía más aliviada, era como si toda idea acerca de esa joven había desaparecido, es más de ahora en adelante esperaría a que se la presentara el pelirrojo, y pasara lo que pasara no se amargaría el alma, ya que si debía competir con ella, lo haría, y para eso debía quedarse en vez de salir como había estado pensando hace unos minutos atrás.

Fue con esa misma idea con la que la pelirosada salió en dirección adonde estaba la chica desconocida, junto a su pelirrojo, de ninguna forma permitiría que se lo quitara.

Una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos, pensó la manera adecuada de establecer un diálogo, ya que no quería aparentar como si los estuviera interrogando. Sasori al notar la cercanía de la pelirosa, hizo que su joven acompañante volteara para poder presentársela.

-Ella es Sakura, la prima de Deidara- dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo.

-Ah… si me acuerdo, Dei siempre me hablaba sobre ella, es que como hace mucho que nos los veía, no lo recordaba mucho…

-Si… y ¿tu eres?- preguntó la pelirosa con bastante curiosidad, ya que al parecer su primo la conocía.

-Lo siento, aún no me he presentado… me llamo Konan, tu primo seguro te habló de mí- respondió la muchacha sonriendo.

-No lo creo, suelo tener memoria si me llegan a decir algún nombre, pero que se le va a ser, tal vez no seas considerada tan amiga de el como piensas…

Frente a aquellas últimas palabras, se hizo un silencio repentino, cosa que comenzaba a molestar a cierta pelirosa, por lo que inició ella una charla mientras veía como el grupo de los chicos que vinieron con su primo se acercaban.

-Y bien ¿a que te dedicas? o bueno… no lo se, dime algo de ti- dijo la pelirosa tratando de sonar un poco más amable que la última vez.

-Claro, intentaré dar por desapercibido tus palabras de antes, pero lo que te puedo decir es que me quedaré aquí a terminar la carrera, que por cierto es la misma que la de los chicos- ante este hecho, abrazó a Sasori.

Esto por cierto no hizo nada feliz a Sakura, pero ya iba a pensar algo para ver que se traía entre manos.

-¡Konan! Tanto tiempo amiga, creí que te quedarías con tus padres y no volverías.

-Dei, parece que estas de buenos ánimos hoy, oye lo dijiste a manera de bienvenida ¿no es cierto?

-Claro, como me crees capaz de pensar lo peor de mí, además me has sorprendido un poco pero luego cuando te vi, sin duda eras tú, jaja- dicho esto el rubio la abrazó.

"_Vaya Deidara, creo que olvidaste mencionarme a esa chica en tu lista de amigos"- pensaba la pelirosada._

-Itachi, ¿tú no me vas a saludar? –preguntó la peliazul.

-Desde luego que sí, pero aún se me hace imposible creer que estas aquí, te irás de nuevo o…

-Por supuesto que me quedaré chicos, los e echado de menos, y mis padres están de acuerdo en que mude aquí- decía la peliazul simplemente feliz, por la idea de reencontrarse con sus amigos.

Luego de esta breve presentación, los jóvenes retornaron a sus respectivas casas, con excepción del pelirrojo ya que vivía cerca de Deidara, y Konan también venía con ellos, por lo que la llegada a su casa a la pelirosa le pareció una eternidad.

Al hablar tanto sobre aquella chica, la hizo sentirse un poco triste, porque todos la ignoraban o eso le pareció, ya que no le habían registrado para nada cuando ella quería aportar algo a la charla, luego de esto había desistido y se quedó callada durante casi todo el trayecto.

-Sakura, te llamas así, ¿verdad?

-Si, no te lo habían dicho ya… -respondió la adolescente de mala gana.

-No se que es lo que te pasa conmigo, pero no te he hecho nada malo para que me trates así, supongo que es la adolescencia lo que te tiene un poco aislada…

-¿Qué? No digas tonterías, y preferiría no hablar, si no te molesta

-Bien, como digas, pero sabes una cosa, no deberías sentirte de esa manera, se que tal vez no te caiga bien, pero ya verás que con el tiempo hasta podríamos llegar a ser amigas

"_Amigas, si claro como no… todo muy lindo suena, pero la verdad no me lo creo, seguro trama algo, es muy sospechoso, además esta mucho tiempo con Sasori, que se piensa que es, por llegar ella, todos me ignoran, hasta mi primo, esto no se queda así, porque si ellos no me registran, pues entonces no me importa, ya que mañana comienzan las clases y de seguro haré muchos amigos… ya verán, y saldré con quien yo quiera, ya no me importa nada…"_

-Sakura ¿estas bien?, en serio nunca te he visto tan callada

-No necesito hablar todo el tiempo, ¿no crees?

-Acaso estas molesta- dijo el pelirrojo jalándola del brazo.

-No, ahora si no te importa me voy a dormir- dijo soltándose del agarre del chico y abriendo la puerta de la casa.

El pelirrojo ante su respuesta, la cual no se la esperaba, quedó sorprendido. Pero luego sonrió ya que si estaba molesta después de todo.

Fue así como Deidara se despidió de la peliazul y Sasori, justo luego la pelirosada subía las escaleras de mala gana y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde se recostó e instintivamente comenzaron a salirle lágrimas de sus ojos verdes, se cubrió con sus manos, pero se le hizo inevitable llorar.

-Maldito Sasori, ya no voy a llorar más por ti –decía a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas - Si no me ves como yo a ti, entonces desde ahora en más yo… ya no lo haré.

Diciendo estas palabras la joven pelirosa se fue quedando dormida, pero con una idea bien en clara, ya no intentaría buscar al pelirrojo.

Acaso ¿pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, sin luchar por el, por lo que alguna vez sintió y aún siente?

* * *

Aquí termina este capítulo, espero que realmente les haya gustado mucho. Como se los prometí he actualizado, no tan rápido como pensé, pero finalmente logré terminarlo, para ustedes, esto lo hago con el fin de que lo disfruten, tanto como yo al ir narrando el fic.

Por otra parte, voy a necesitar de sus consejos para continuarlo, ya que me pareció justo, como son ustedes los que me dejan su comentario, sería mejor preguntarles ciertas cosas, es que no me he decidido aún como seguir debido a lo siguiente…

Preguntas:

¿Cuál podría llegar a ser la pareja para Itachi-kun? Es que no creo que el tenga que servir para dar celos, no quiero que nuestro querido Itachi-kun sufra *¬* siendo el segundo lugar.

¿Quieren que aparezca Sasuke en el fic? Y que ¿lo empareje con Sakura? ¿Prefieren a Sai? O ¿a ambos?

¿Qué ocurrirá ahora con la llegada de Konan? ¿Podrán ser amigas Sakura y Konan? O ¿Nacerá una rivalidad por el pelirrojo?

¿Qué carrera les gustaría que estudie Deidara y sus amigos?

Y la última preguntita… ¿Con quién podría colocar como pareja para Deidara?

Por favor, respóndanme a estas preguntas, es que sino no voy a poder seguir con el fic, confío en ustedes. Se que esta ves podré superar aún más el número de reviews, ya que en el capítulo anterior recibí muchos… y me han hecho muy feliz. De acuerdo a los rr que me dejen sean anónimos o no, podré actualizarlo pronto, ya que esta ves tengo un par de ideas, pero como les decía me falta la opinión de ustedes. Y también como vaya viendo en sus comentarios, la respuesta a mis preguntas, pondré esa elección, es por eso que insisto en que dejen muchos… muchos… reviews.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Tsuki-airen

Zyon-Yami

PoisonxShuly

Katsumi of Doom

Hanuka--tama-chan

LindaSakura9388

Vampira Nissa

Bixu

MilfeulleS

Sakura-san

Lluvia de Arena

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar rr!

Los espero en el próximo chapter.

**PD: Me harí****an re feliz si me dejaran 20 o más RR, ya sea con las respuestas a las preguntas que les hice o simplemente porque les gusta. Es importante para mí eso. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Por un viaje me enamoré** **de ti**

**Capítulo 7**

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó pero no muy contenta, debido al suceso anterior. No se había despedido de Sasori, ya no lo vería como antes, aunque una parte de ella aún anhelaba que el le dijera que la quería… pero no podía en contra del destino, tal vez era hora de que lo dejara ir… por más que le rompiera el corazón, pero la verdad que cuando el la vio la primera ves de su llegada a la casa, el no sonrió como cuando vino esa chica, llamada Konan. Eso la hizo entristecer, pero no era momento de sentirse mal, ahora debía ir al colegio, ya que las vacaciones habían acabado.

"_Será lo mejor, así ya no pasaré más tiempo cerca de el, y si tanto quiere a esa chica entonces que se quede con ella, yo ya no lo necesito"_

Su parte racional siempre salía en juego cuando se trataba de sentimientos.

"_Justamente ahora cuando todo marchaba tan bien, viene esa a estropearlo todo…"_

No era nada justo lo que tenía que superar Sakura, la verdad que su corazón ya no iba a sentir nada por nadie, aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero si amar a alguien significaba sufrir tanto, era mejor no haberse enamorado nunca. A pesar de que intentó sacárselo de la cabeza antes cuando era solo una niña, no pudo lograrlo… no quería imaginarse lo que debía hacer ahora para olvidarlo.

"_Porque a mí, esto no tiene que ser así… yo no quiero amar a nadie… pero aún así no lo puedo dejar de amar… ¿será una obsesión que tengo? No lo creo, me fui enamorando de Sasori, porque fue muy gentil conmigo y cada ves que nos veíamos no me dejaba sola, tal ves solo fui como una niña a quien cuidar…"_

-Sakura, cariño… es hora de que te levantes y desayunes o se te hará tarde para ir al colegio- decía la vos de su madre, mientras tocaba la puerta de la pelirrosa.

-¡Sí, mamá… ahora me pongo el uniforme y bajo!- dijo Sakura mientras se metía en el baño y se lavaba el rostro.

De repente se le ocurrió algo al ver una cajita, en la cual guardaba todos sus productos femeninos que usaba cuando salía a bailar, pero para el colegio mientras se ponga un poco no lo iban a notar, o eso pensaba ella. Además a quien no le gustaba desobedecer las reglas de la directora.

Una vez que salió del cuarto, ya con el uniforme puesto, el cual constaba de una chomba color blanca, con medias verdes, una pollera negra y verde a cuadros y zapatos de color negro, se dirigió al comedor. Como el día estaba bastante caluroso se había puesto la chomba sino llevaría camisa.

-¡Hola a todos!- mencionó la pelirrosa bajando de las escaleras con una sonrisa.

Aunque en su interior reflejaba todo lo contrario.

Sintió una mirada de su primo de manera insistente en ella, pero decidió ignorarlo ya que sabía a lo que tendría que responder si le preguntaba.

Cuando ya todos habían desayunado, los padres de Sakura se fueron al trabajo. La pelirrosa por su parte debía tomar rumbo a la escuela donde sería su primer día de clases en un sitio nuevo para ella. Pero el cual no le demostró mucha importancia**.**

Deidara sabía perfectamente que su prima había estado llorando en su cuarto el día anterior y era justamente ese hecho el que le preocupaba. Decidió no contarles nada a sus padres para no preocuparlos, pero el iba a hablarlo con ella quiera o no. Después de clases la iría a buscar, ya lo había decidido.

Mientras tanto en una de las casas más prestigiosas de la zona, se podía observar a un joven que se levantaba de mala gana, pero que sin duda le urgía salir de la casa ya sea para el colegio o para cualquier cosa que decidiera hacer.

Luego de haberse lavado y cambiado con el uniforme apropiado para la escuela, bajó las escaleras. La verdad era que el joven no solía tratar mal a nadie pero por alguna razón con su hermano se podía decir que era bastante diferente.

-¡Sasuke, buen día! – dijo Itachi mientras habría la heladera para buscar algo de té frío para servirle a su pequeño hermano.

No recibiendo ninguna contestación por parte del joven pelinegro, Itachi se volteó para saludarlo, pero no lo vio.

-¿Sasuke?

Cuando logró divisar una figura cerca del estrecho pasillo que daba salida afuera de la casa fue hacia el, lo tomó por el hombro derecho para que se despidiera como correspondía de el.

-¿No vas a tomar lo que te preparé?

-¿Debería? –dijo finalmente el más chico mirándolo fijamente, demostrándole que no le intimidaba que lo detuviera.

-La verdad si, porque el desayuno es la comida más importante, se que tu sabes lo que haces, pero en realidad quisiera que…

-¿Qué es lo que quisieras? ¿Volver el tiempo atrás para que te dirija la palabra? O acaso…

-Hay vas otra vez con eso, mira se que lo que te diga no servirá pero podrías por lo menos escucharme.

-Ya lo hice antes, no te bastó con decirme mentiras.

-Sasuke, por favor… por lo menos toma el desayuno, prometo dejarte solo si así lo prefieres…

El joven Uchiha no contestó pero aceptó lo que le dijo su hermano mayor, una vez que estuvo listo recogió su mochila y se fue sin dirigirle palabra alguna a Itachi.

El mayor de los Uchihas estaba arto de esta situación, todo por culpa de aquel incidente Sasuke ya no le hablaba, ni siquiera le tomaba en cuenta en la casa. Pero lo que si tenía en claro era el hecho de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano menor porque de seguro había interpretado mal las cosas.

Por el camino yendo a la escuela el pelinegro se detuvo frente a una persona que vio en la vereda de enfrente, al saber de quien se trataba no dudó más en seguirlo.

-¡Espera un momento!

-¡Sasuke!, que sorpresa me diste sobrino, espero que sepas disculparme no me despedí de ti porque aún dormías y bueno… no quería molestarte, se te veía muy cansado.

-Hmp

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-…

-Ya veo, otra vez has tratado mal a tu hermano ¿no?, mira… se muy bien lo que te ocurrió, pero es mejor que recapacites sobre lo que ha pasado, justamente como te lo mencioné fue hace mucho. Eres un muchacho inteligente y se que podrás solo con esto, es más si lo piensas bien al fin y al cabo es tu hermano, ¿no Sasuke? Creo que deberías escucharlo…

-¡No lo nombres! Pensé que tu más que nadie me entendería tío… pero al parecer me he equivocado. Siento a verte molestado con algo tan infantil- nuevamente volvió a tomar rumbo a la escuela.

Pasaron unos minutos y ya se podía notar una gran cantidad de estudiantes dirigiéndose a la entrada del colegio, con lo cual también se pudo notar a cierta pelirrosa en apuros ya que aún le quedaban unas cuantas cuadras pero no le importó y siguió cruzando las calles, cada vez más rápido.

Cuando por fin pudo tomar algo de aire estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta pero para suerte de ella, había llegado a tiempo.

"_Gracias a Dios, lo he conseguido". __Pensó para sus adentros._

-Usted debe ser la señorita Sakura, ¿verdad?

"_Y esta ¿quién es? No recuerdo haberme presentado antes…"_

-Si, soy yo… pero ¿cómo lo supo?

-Jovencita, al parecer es un poco despistada. Ayer sus padres han venido a entregarme un par de papeles con su información.

-Ah… claro, disculpeme entonces, este… podría indicarme el camino a mi aula, es que aún no he hecho el recorrido de la escuela y no se adonde dirigirme.

-No te hagas problema, mi ayudante te dirá el camino –mencionó con suma tranquilidad. -¡Shizune, ven enseguida!

-Si Tsunade-Sama, ya voy- decía una joven de pelo castaño oscuro, a la vez que corría por todo el gran pasillo.

-Bien, ahora debo seguir con mi trabajo, un gusto a verte conocido Sakura y mucha suerte para tu nuevo año aquí- dijo la directora del colegio mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su oficina.

-Gracias, también fue un placer haberla conocido- respondió de forma sincera.

-Hola, soy Shizune, supongo que quieres que te lleve a tu aula. Ven es por aquí- dijo a la vez que se acercó a la chica y le señalaba con con el brazo la dirección en donde debían ir.

En el trayecto la joven ayudante de la directora le había hablado sobre algunas normas de la escuela, tenía que agradecer que nadie había visto su rostro maquillado ya que sino hubiera estado en problemas que tiempo, pero al ser de un color claro, seguramente no lo habían notado. Suspiró nuevamente y una vez que ambas se conocieron tan solo un poco. La chica de pelo oscuro en ese instante abrió la puerta que conducía a la nueva aula de la pelirrosa.

-Disculpeme profesora por interrumpir su clase pero es que ella es una alumna nueva y no sabía en que aula debía estar, es por eso que…

-No hay de que disculparse Shizune, así que tu eres la alumna nueva, bien pasa así todos te pueden conocer mejor, ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo con vos pausada y tranquila.

Shizune retomó su dirección hacia la oficina de la directora, ya que de seguro requería de su ayuda con algunos informes.

-Hola, soy Sakura Haruno.

-Al ser tu primera vez en esta escuela te perdono la llegada tarde, pero procura no volver hacerlo, ¿si? Por otra parte aún no me presenté, soy la profesora Kurenai.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio, un poco alejado de la nueva escuela de la pelirrosa se hallaban un grupo de universitarios algunos de ellos charlando, otros buscando sus aulas, o comprando apuntes.

-Sasori, al fin te encontré- decía su amigo de clase un poco exhausto de tanto haber buscado al pelirrojo.

-Deidara, sabes que siempre nos econtramos en este parque.

-Si, pero a veces lo olvido, jeje.

-Pude darme cuenta de eso.

Ambos ante eso comenzaron a reír, la verdad era que el rubio era bastante despistado. En esos momentos pudieron divisar a una joven de cabello azulado hacercándose a ellos.

-Chicos, ¿como andan?

-Konan, pensé que no vendrías hoy.

-¡Que! Y perderme la diversión con ustedes, de eso ni hablar. Además ya encontré las aulas, así que mejor vamos yendo chicos sino perderemos los mejores asientos- dicho esto la chica los tomó a cada por el brazo y se los llevó con ella.

-Más despacio, que si no me despeino.

-Jaja, Deidara tu nunca cambias, si te comportas de esa manera pensaré que…

-Mejor no digas nada ¬¬ además solo bromeaba, porque lo que dije antes lo dirías tú, ¿o me equivoco?

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero a veces no le doy importancia- dijo sacándole la lengua a su amigo.

-Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de bromear que no se dan cuenta que por sus charlas perdimos los buenos lugares- dijo el pelirrojo sin demostrar interés en los asientos que debían ocupar. Ya que según él, con que escucharan la clase bastaba.

-¡Que! –exclamaron asustados tanto la peliazul como el rubio.

Absoluto silencio por unos segundos, en los cuales el pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente, al ver en ese estado a sus amigos, en verdad sí que no usaban la cabeza, si eran casi los primeros en llegar, pero siempre funcionan ese tipo de ideas con ellos.

-Pero si aún no hay gente en el aula. ¡Sasori!- mencionó un rubio al ver el propósito de su amigo.

-Fue gracioso verlos en ese estado. Vamos entremos de una vez, si no va a pasar lo que dije antes.

Los chicos no discutieron más y obedecieron ante lo mencionado por el pelirrojo.

Iba a ser un día demasiado largo no solo para Sakura que se dedicaba a olvidar a cierto chico que constantemente estaba en su cabeza, sino también para Sasori, ya que a pesar de haber hecho aquella broma con sus amigos no había forma de olvidar lo que había ocurrido con la pelirrosa el día anterior.

Estaba ¿preocupado? Si, podría decirse que algo en eso era verdad. Pero lo mejor sería preguntarle a Deidara, quien mejor que su primo para saber su comportamiento. Además en esos momentos se le cruzó por la cabeza el ir a buscarla a la salida de la escuela, con tan solo hablar con ella y tal vez disculparse si es que hizo algo que la hizo sentir mal, de seguro sería lo mejor, porque a pesar de negarlo una y otra vez, sabía con exactitud que ella si era algo importante en su vida.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Ojalá hayan pasado unas felices fiestas. Siento mucho el no haber actualizado antes pero es que estuve estudiando mucho, los finales si que dejan exhausto a uno, jeje… y no podía ni siquiera distraerme, solo les pido que me disculpen. Pero ahora estoy de vuelta, y trataré de subir más capítulos en estos días. Y bueno también espero que les haya gustado este cap, sé que no hubo casi nada SasoxSaku, pero prometo que el próximo si tendrá más sobre ellos.

Muchas gracias a los reviews que me dejaron, en estos días acabo de leer algunos, y la verdad se los agradezco de corazón ya que me han venido algunas ideas de cómo seguir con el fic. Estoy muy feliz de que hasta aquí les haya gustado la trama de la historia y gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Lluvia de Arena

PoisonxShuly

Sabaku no Yukiko

MilfeulleS

Bixu

LindaSakura9388

Marsak94

Sasosaku-fan

Love anda Dead

Zyon-Yami

Tooru-kuran

Aurora

Miyazawa-san

Adara D'light

xXxAlone-in-the-DarknessxXx

Akane

Ana Dianis

PD: ¡Les deseo lo mejor para este año, y que todos sus deseos se cumplan!

See you. Bye!  
Candygirl-chan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Por un viaje me enamoré de ti**

**Capítulo 8**

Una vez que la pelirrosa se había sentado en su nuevo asiento asignado por la profesora, comenzó a tomar breves apuntes, ya que si no se atrasaría un poco. No podía quitarse el hábito de siempre… el de sacar buenas notas.

Cuando la hora fue terminando, algunos alumnos todavía guardaban sus cuadernos en sus respectivas mochilas y otros… ya habían salido del curso sin pensarlo.

Pero le llamó la atención al salir por el pasillo y encontrar un grupo bastante amplio de gente.

"_De seguro son aquellos chicos que se creen mejor que los demás" pensó._

Siguió caminando hasta encontrar un poco más calmado el ambiente y decidió sentarse en unos bancos cerca de unos grandes árboles que daban al patio.

"_Bien, creo que este lugar es el indicado para leer"_

La joven pelirrosa se dispuso a abrir el pequeño libro que llevaba con ella pero cuando intentó hacerlo, alguien se lo había arrebatado de sus manos. Decidió voltear hacía quien se lo sacó y le diría que…

Se sorprendió al ver a unas chicas que le estaban sonriendo. Al parecer tenían su misma edad. Pero ¿qué era lo que querían?

-Disculpa si te asustamos, pero…

-Tú eres la nueva, ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo es Ino, si no ya estaría reunida con alguien- le susurró su amiga.

-¿Eh? Y ¿ustedes quiénes son?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Soy Tenten y ella es Ino- dirigiéndose hacia la rubia.

-Ah… ya veo, les importaría devolverme mi libro.

-Acaso piensas que somos unas ladronas que andamos tras esto- dijo la rubia teniendo el libro entre sus manos para luego entregárselo.

-No quise decir eso, pero en realidad quisiera poder leerlo.

-¿Por qué la urgencia?

-No es nada, díganme mejor a que venían.

-A… si tienes razón, lo que pasa es que te vimos en clase y nos pareciste una buena persona y bueno este.. nosotras queríamos… eh…

-Sakura ¿te gustaría juntarte con nosotras?- preguntó la rubia de una vez por todas, ya que su amiga aún no terminaba de decir la frase.

-Claro, me encantaría- mencionó la pelirrosada devolviéndoles a ambas chicas una cálida sonrisa, por lo que ellas hicieron lo mismo a la vez que se sentaban a su lado para platicar.

-Genial. Mira esa chica que está allá, haga lo que haga o te diga…

-No le sigas la corriente- prosiguió la rubia.

-¿Por qué? Acaso ¿La conocen?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Si. Se llama Karin, tiene muy mala fama, es de las que siguen a los chicos como una cualquiera y lo peor de todo es que se cree mejor que nadie, jaja- respondió la castaña.

-Pobre de ella, debería alguien decírselo, jaja.

-Lo sabe, solo que… pareciera como si no le molestara en lo absoluto. Además de seguro vendrá a hablarte.

-Y ¿para que? No creo que valga la pena escucharla por lo que me cuentan.

-Es que siempre encuentra la manera de que…

-Le siguen, como sus subordinadas, ves allá hay otras chicas que van a su lado.

-Si, es verdad. Gracias por aclararmelo así me ahorro un mal encuentro.

Al sonar la campana, nuevamente las jovenes se ponen de pie y buscan el aula. Al cruzar por un extenso pasillo una de ellas se choca con un joven bastante apuesto de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, el cual decide ignorarlas y pasar de largo.

-Vaya, si que tienes suerte Sakura.

-Pues no opino lo mismo chicas, es que no piensan que me pudo a ver dolido el golpe con ese sujeto.

-Deja de mentir, bien que te gustaría que lo volviera hacer- mencionó con burla la castaña.

-Es que aún no viste con quien chocaste Sakura. El uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela.

-Y no me importa Ino, además vamos muy retrazadas a clases.

-No me digas que eres adicta al estudio- dijo con sarcasmo la rubia del grupo.

-Bueno yo…

-Al parecer si Ino, jaja.

-Olvidéndelo mejor.

Dando por finalizada la breve charla, las jovenes estudiantes ubicaron por fin el aula y entraron. Al ver que ya estaba otro de sus profesores la pelirrosa se sintió fatal ya que era su segunda vez que entraba después del profesor.

-Bien, esperemos que para la próxima no se vuelvan a perder alumnas o traigan un reloj a clase- dijo el profesor.

Parecía que iba a tener un día muy largo aún.

Mientras tanto, se podía notar muy lejos de la escuela de la pelirrosa a unos jovenes universitarios que prestaban atención a lo que el profesor decía en clase o podría decirse que algunos de ellos si lo hacían.

-Deidara, deja de dibujar de una vez, es que acaso no vienes aquí a aprender- le dijo en un susurro su amiga de cabello azulado.

-Konan, me has interrumpido en la mejor parte, además no es dibujo es una obra de arte, por cierto… ¿a que no me quedó bien?- preguntó el rubio de manera sonriente.

-A ver tu jovencito, podrías decirme tu opinión sobre…

-Deidara

-¿Qué ocurre Sasori?

El pelirrojo supuso que su amigo aún no había escuchado al profesor que se refería a el. Por lo que esta vez levantó la mano el, arriesgándose y respondió a la pregunta haciéndo que el rubio le agradeciera en un susurro luego de haberse enterado.

Al finalizar la clase algunos estudiantes iban saliendo y otros se quedaban a discutir algunos temas con el profesor a cargo de la materia.

-Lo siento chicos, en verdad es que no me van a decir que la clase estuvo un tanto… aburrida, ¿no?

-Para nada, solo a ti te pasan esas cosas, y será mejor que la próxima vez prestes más atención Dei, si no el profesor en verdad te hará a ser un trabajo individual.

-¿Eh? ¡No!, todo menos eso.

-No te preocupes Dei, te ayudaremos- sonrió la peliazul.

-Además sabemos que no eres muy bueno en las materias teóricas, jaja- agregó el pelirrojo.

-No se burlen… Cambiando de tema, Sasori ¿qué clase tenemos ahora?- preguntó el rubio.

-Creo que es Arte Moderno- dijo el pelirrojo consultando en sus anotaciones de materias asignadas para corroborar.

-Si, será interesante- mencionó la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-Otra vez historia, pero que no hay nada de práctica hoy- dijo un insatisfecho rubio.

Luego de hablar un rato, los tres jovenes decidieron ir a comer algo rápido ya que tenían tiempo libre y lo aprovecharían yendo al bufet. Mientras uno de ellos pedía el menú del día, los dos chicos restantes fueron a sentarse y charlar que harían a la salida de la clase ya que luego de la clase mencionada por el pelirrojo anteriormente no tendrían más hasta el siguiente día.

-¿Ocurre algo Sasori?- preguntó la peliazulada.

-¿Eh? No para nada solo…

-En que piensas, vamos sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, y por lo que puedo deducir a simple vista es que tiene que ver con una chica, ¿o me equivoco?

-Estas en lo cierto.

-¿Y? Dime quien es, acaso es del curso que hemos tenido hoy, alguien te gustó, o es una amiga tuya que no he conocido aún o…

-Konan, no es necesario que hagas tanto escandalo porque estoy pensativo, solo olvídalo si, prefiero no hablar sobre eso.

-No, ahora me contarás todo, no me puedes dejar con la intriga, por favor Sasori- insistió la peliazulada.

-De acuerdo, no se porque te di la razón antes… es por la prima de Deidara.

-¿Hm? Acaso te enamoraste de esa chica… no me lo puedo creer… esto es…

-No dije nada de eso, si me dejaras terminar por lo menos- dijo el pelirrojo un tanto irritado por la interrupción de su amiga.

-Lo siento, continua.

-Ayer la noté un poco extraña, no lo se… pero me pareció como si yo hubiese tenido la culpa.

-Ah.. es verdad, ahora que lo mencionas… tiene sentido porque cuando hablé con ella no me trató muy bien que digamos, no creo que sea tu culpa, mira… seguro que son problemas de adolescentes o…

Al notar como el pelirrojo continuaba con su mirada sobre ella, decidió proseguir.

-Tal vez ella esté enamorada de alguien.

Ante esta respuesta el joven de ojos miel quedó un poco sorprendido, acaso podía ser posible que la prima de Deidara estuviese saliendo con alguien. No, por supuesto que no, lo más seguro era que su amiga estaba equivocada, porque si ni siquiera su primo lo sabía, no podría ser cierto. Aunque algo en el pelirrojo aún hacía que dudara.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Supongo que tendré que hablar con ella, sabes la considero como una amiga y no quisiera que por algo que haya hecho ayer no vuelva a hablarme.

La peliazul comenzó a sospechar un poco por la reacción de su amigo en esa chica, no sabía si la consideraba su amiga, pero eso lo dirá el tiempo en que ella la conozca, porque podría asegurar que era alguien importante para su amigo y no dejaría el tema así nada más. Intentaría llevarse bien con la pelirrosa, además tal vez puedan llegar a ser amigas.

-No te preocupes, ya se resolverá.

"_No se si deba ir a verla, tal vez lo mejor será que le de tiempo…" pensó el pelirrojo._

-Oigan chicos, aquí tienen el menú. ¿De que hablaban?- preguntó el joven de cabello dorado, quien recién llegaba a la mesa.

-Nada importante- mencionó el joven de ojos miel y a su vez mirando a su amiga para que no le dijera nada sobre el tema.

-Si, no era interesante, solo hablábamos un poco de… _"piensa algo rápido Konan…" _ las materias que tuvimos hace un rato.

-Olvídenlo.

Sasori suspiró aliviado, no sabía como tomaría su amigo la mención de su prima en la plática que tuvieron.

Mientras comían, el rubio del grupo hacía de vez en cuando algunas bromas para luego retomar a su comida nuevamente.

En el tiempo libre que les quedaba luego de haber salido del bufet decidieron salir afuera de la facultad, en donde había un gran parque, rodeado de algunos estudiantes que también hacían tiempo para su siguiente clase.

-Chicos me disculpan, ahora regreso- dijo la peliazul sin darle tiempo a que sus amigos le preguntaran adonde se dirigía.

-¿Adonde irá?

-Quien sabe, después nos dirá- aseguró el pelirrojo.

Mientras ambos jovenes se acomodaban en el pasto, uno de ellos sacó un cuaderno de su mochila, en el cual comenzó a dibujar.

-Deidara

-Si, que pasa Sasori…- respondió a su amigo para que prosiguiera.

-¿Notaste algo diferente en el comportamiento de Sakura ayer?

Ante aquella pregunta el rubio se asombró un poco y decidió mirarlo, para luego responderle –Puede ser, pero aún no le he preguntado.

-Ya veo, y tienes idea de…

-No, la verdad esta vez no tengo la menor idea de porque estará así. Pero si se lo que podrías hacer.

-¿Qué?

-Porque no vas a verla a la salida del instituto, yo pensaba hacerlo pero… resulta que quedé en verme con… Itachi así que podrías ir tu en mi lugar, ¿no?

-Yo no iré, solo te preguntaba… nada más.

-Entiendo, entonces tendré que avisarle a la madre de Sakura que vaya ella, aunque como está en el trabajo… no lo se, tendré que fijarme quien pueda ir- respondió para luego sonreír sin que su amigo lo notara.

-De acuerdo, iré.

Luego de aquella breve charla, el rubio le entregó un papel con la dirección a su amigo para que fuera a recoger a la pelirrosa. Lo único que esperaba era que allí pudieran hablar y bueno ya sabría lo que pasaría después, ya que su prima se lo contaría con lujo de detalle.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo andan? Espero que bien, les cuento que me fue bien en un examen que he tenido hace poco, por eso no pude actualizar antes, y me disculpo también en que en este capítulo tampoco hubo sasoxsaku, pero es que tenía que mencionar el comportamiento de nuestro querido pelirrojo. Se va acercando el encuentro de ambos, así que sean un poco pacientes que pronto tendrán el siguiente chapter, jeje.

Por otro lado quiero agradecer a los reviews que me han dejado *W* sus comentarios son muy importantes.

Los espero en el próximo cap, y esta vez intentaré actualizar en poco tiempo.

_Este fic se lo dedico especialmente a: **Zyon-Yami, Sakura-san, Katsumi of Doom, MilfeulleS, Bixu, Marijf22, Kasumi Bloody, Tsuki-airen, Bellamita-uchiha y Gloria. **_

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Nos vemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Por un viaje me enamoré de ti**

**Capítulo 9**

Ya era la hora de descanso, al escuchar la campana, muchos de los alumnos iban saliendo al patio. Podía verse a un grupo de chicas que iban conversando, el cual estaba compuesto por una joven de cabello rubio, quien poseía unos ojos azules, el cual uno de ellos estaba siendo tapado por un pequeño flequillo en su rostro. Su vestimenta era un poco llamativa debido a que su pollera del uniforme iba un poco más corto de lo habitual, no podía decirse lo mismo con respecto al aspecto en el cual venían la castaña y la pelirrosa. Aunque en algo coincidían las tres, en el maquillaje que traían puesto.

Mientras escuchaban las voces de los jóvenes, algunos haciendo bromas, otros gritando por el extenso pasillo, sin saber que para algunos aquel sonido era bastante molesto.

Cuando iban en dirección a aquel banco donde estaba situado muy cerca de unos árboles, en donde se conocieron las tres, no pudieron evitar encontrarse con un grupo de chicas y una de ellas con un color de cabello bastante llamativo, de color anaranjado, o eso era lo que aparentaba de tanto teñidos que había tenido.

Cuando iban acercándose a ese grupo para decirles que se largaran, ya que ellas estuvieron antes allí, la joven de cabello anaranjado, quien también traía una gafas color rojo haciendo juego con el lápiz labial que tenía en ese momento puesto, se volteó hacia las recién llegadas.

-Que se suponen que hacen- mencionó con una voz bastante despectiva.

-Pues si no lo has notado venimos a charlar un rato.

-Por cierto, no contigo, así que si no te importa…

-Como se dignan a venir a mi territorio, es que acaso son nuevas o que… márchense de una vez si no… - siendo interrumpida la peli naranja.

-Que, que nos vas a ser- respondió la rubia de manera burlona.

-No te tenemos miedo- prosiguió la castaña.

-¿Tu territorio? Donde tiene tu nombre, yo no lo veo, ustedes chicas- mencionó la pelirrosada haciendo que sus amigas también rieran.

Esto provocó que la joven de gafas se pusiera roja de lo enojada que se encontraba y dirigiéndose a la chica de pelo rosa, quien seguía riéndose se detuvo al ver que la tomaron de los hombros y la comenzaba a sacudir, al principio sin nada de fuerza pero luego fue aumentando hasta que se separó de la peli naranja, quien aún lucia muy enojada.

-¡Detente intento de mujer!- le dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo me has llamado? Mira quien lo dice, la rubia oxigenada, jajaja.

-Eh, ¡A mí nadie me llama así!- dicho esto se lanzó sobre la joven que le puso aquel apodo.

Pero justo en ese momento la pelirrosa la detiene, diciéndole que no valía la pena hablar con alguien que no tenía el coeficiente ni siquiera a la mitad, provocando risas por parte de la castaña.

-Chicas, vamos rápido, miren quienes están allá- señalando la peli naranja a un grupo de chicos que pasaban a unos metros del grupo de las chicas que estaban discutiendo.

Alejándose rápidamente de aquellas jóvenes, la chica de gafas fue directo hacia un muchacho bastante apuesto, quien poseía una mirada tan fría que hacia retroceder a quien se propusiera, como en esos momentos no estaba de humor debido a su pequeña discusión con su hermano en la mañana, la apartó con un brazo y se fue, no sin antes observar en la dirección por donde había venido la peli naranja, dando una corta mirada hacia allí pudo ver a una muchacha que no había visto antes, de cabello rosado, ella no le miraba pero… ¿quién podría ser? se preguntó interiormente el pelinegro, sin obtener respuesta prosiguió con su camino.

Al notar que uno de sus amigos se detuvo, observó que miraba en la misma dirección en la cual el hizo antes, solo que su amigo tenía la vista fija en cierta rubia, quien por cierto lo miraba también.

-Gaara, debemos irnos- terminó por decir el pelinegro.

-Después te alcanzo, no me retrasaré- dicho esto salió rumbo a aquella jovencita que miraba minutos atrás.

Al lado del pelinegro podía verse a otro chico, quien también era sumamente callado y con un rostro bastante serio, Hyuuga Neji. Su mirada era impenetrable, ambos se llevaron bien de entrada debido a que resaltaban en el entrenamiento de fútbol que hacían a diario en la escuela, fue por eso que al hacer equipo al principio los fue uniendo de a poco, hasta que había aparecido el pelirrojo, quien se unió a su grupo sabiendo que él también resaltaba en deporte. Las demás materias solían aprobar con naturalidad, sin siquiera esforzarse mucho, era un extraño talento que poseían los tres jóvenes.

Siendo al comienzo simplemente compañeros de equipo, ya que los tres chicos eran algo cerrados, en cuanto a hablar de sus vidas, pero con el tiempo llegaron a conocerse un poco más, dando como resultado una amistad entre ellos.

-Sasuke, ¿hoy irás al entrenamiento?

-Sí, prefiero estar por un buen rato lejos de casa, así no me verá cuando llegue.

-Lo dices por él, ¿verdad?- refiriéndose a Itachi, ya que la mención de aquel joven le provocaba cierto malestar en su amigo.

-Por quien más…

Neji decidió que lo mejor sería olvidar el tema del hermano del pelinegro, aunque no le gustara que aquello sucediera, en verdad no podía creer lo que algún día su amigo le contó. Itachi no se asemejaba a nada de lo que le había mencionado, pero no lograba hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke, de seguro era un error, pero luego de verlo en tal estado, llegó a la conclusión de no volver a nombrar nada que lo hiciera entrar en aquella situación, nuevamente.

Luego unas cuantas jóvenes se acercaron a ellos con la intensión de no dejarlos ir, así que dieron por finalizada su breve charla y dejaron que aquellas chicas le siguieran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Chicas, vieron como aquel muchacho apartó a la chica de gafas, jajaja. Se lo merece.

-Sakura, ¿no sabes quién es él?

-De que hablas Ino, por supuesto que no se, jaja. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es con quien chocaste antes Saku- le respondió la castaña.

-¿Eh? E…él es ese sujeto… no seguro se equivocan.

-Si claro, por cierto Saku, quieres que vuelva a chocarte, ¿no?- dijo de manera burlona la rubia.

-¡Nooo!, mejor olvídenlo quieren- terminó por decir una pelirrosa un tanto sonrojada.

-Crees que es atractivo, jaja.

-Basta, no sigan…

-¿Por qué no lo admites? En verdad lo es- dijo la castaña.

-¿Acaso te gusta él, Tenten?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-No, es lindo pero… a mí me gusta otro chico- dijo con vos triste.

-¿Quién?

-Lo siento pero… no puedo decirles, es que ni siquiera me registra- al ver que sus amigas seguían escuchándola –Olvídenlo, ¿sí?

-Bien, aunque ya lo averiguaremos- finalizó la pelirrosa.

-Chicas, vámonos- dijo una rubia un tanto exaltada, ya que cierto joven venía hacia ella.

-¿Por qué Ino?

-Sí, responde o no te seguiremos- sentenció la pelirrosada viendo como un muchacho de cabello rojizo venía al mismo sitio donde estaban ellas.

-Ah... Mira quien está aquí Ino, no le alegras de… -la castaña se detuvo al ver en el rostro de su amiga ¿desilusión?

"_Eso quiere decir que aún… siente algo por el…" pensó la castaña._

-Tenten, en serio quiero irme ¡Ahora!- la rubia ni siquiera esperó respuesta por parte de sus amigas, solo se dignó a irse.

Pero al ser sujetada del brazo por "alguien" intentó soltarse, al no dar resultado su estrategia de huir, decidió que a lo mejor sería que hablaran, o…

-¡Tú, suéltame! –finalizó la rubia.

-Cálmate Ino, siento que aún no hayas olvidado lo nuestro, pero…

-¿Pero qué? Acaso piensas que solo vivo por ti, por favor, es obvio que ya te olvidé y no necesito que…

-Ino, en realidad vine para saber cómo estabas… aún seguimos viéndonos en clases ¿recuerdas?- dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo.

-Estoy bien, listo ya he contestado a tu pregunta, ¿no? Ahora puedes marcharte- dijo haciendo movimientos con sus manos, como si lo estuviese alejando de ella.

-Encima que me preocupo por ti, me dices que…

-¿Eh? ¿Estás bromeando verdad? Desde cuando te preocupas por alguien a quien ya no le debes nada…

-Ino… sabes que aún te considero mi amiga, pero si prefieres que me vaya yo… -el joven volteó hacia el lado contrario de la rubia y comenzó a alejarse.

-Espera Gaara, no quise decir… yo…

-Lo siento, creo que lo único que hago es confundirte. No fue mi culpa el que hayamos terminado, pero aún así creo que deberíamos dejar de hablarnos.

Al terminar aquella frase, la rubia lo miró aún más confundida y con sus ojos apunto largarse a llorar en cualquier momento, pero no lo haría. Sería fuerte, o por lo menos lo intentaría, esta vez.

-No, prometo que yo… no te evitaré más, es solo que…

-Ino no sigas, sabes que no es verdad lo que dices. Siento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero por un tiempo…

-¿Cuánto?

-No lo sé, depende de cómo lo vayas superando, no quiero verte sufrir.

-Entonces esto es… ¿un adiós?

-No lo es. Nos vamos a ver a diario, pero para no hacerte sentir mal, será mejor que nos olvidemos de lo que pasó y luego vemos que pasa, no puedo verte en este estado cada vez que me acerco a ti, y lo peor de todo es que te mientes a ti misma cuando dices que ya lo superaste, cuando no es así.

-Entiendo, supongo que… -dando un suspiro respondió –Tienes razón.

Ambos en aquel momento se miraron al rostro y se abrazaron, la rubia aún no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, al parecer tendría que dejar de pensar en él, por un buen tiempo, a pesar de lo difícil que resulte aquello.

"_Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" pensó la rubia._

-Oye Tenten, ¿sabes que pasó entre ellos?- preguntó de manera curiosa la pelirrosa.

-Sí, es una historia algo larga… en fin te lo resumo un poco- al observar que la chica de ojos jade le prestaba atención decidió continuar –Ellos fueron novios por un tiempo, casi como un año, pero terminaron- como vio que la pelirrosa iba a hablar la interrumpió –Lo que pasó fue que ambos se habían hecho amigos al principio, después al parecer se empezaron a mezclar la cosas y comenzaron a salir, pero Gaara le había dicho antes que tal vez no sería buena idea, era como si dudara un poco de la situación, a pesar de habérselo contado, Ino dijo que no le importaría que tal vez con el tiempo, podría cambiar y hasta de cierta forma gustarse.

-Pero eso no ocurrió, ¿verdad? –fue más como una afirmación que pregunta.

-Así es- finalizó la castaña algo triste por su amiga.

-Oh… pobre Ino.

-Sí, la he apoyado todo este tiempo.

-Quieres decir que ¿aún extraña salir con él?

-Ya no- respondió una vos a su espalda que hizo que ambas chicas voltearan.

-Ino, ¿qué te dijo?

-¿De qué hablaron?

-Me parece que están un poco curiosas ¿eh?

-Jaja, por lo que veo se arreglaron, ¿no?

-No chicas, decidimos que lo mejor será que nos tomemos un tiempo, además me servirá para pensar…

-Mmm… claro ahora resulta que vas a pensar- ante aquella respuesta la castaña recibió un suave golpe en el brazo por parte de la rubia. – ¡Solo bromeaba mujer!

-Jajaja…

-No se rían tanto ¿ok?

-Por cierto chicas, ¿qué hora es ya?- se atrevió a preguntar la rubia del grupo, para cambiar rápido de tema.

Tanto la castaña como la pelirrosa se miraron mutuamente, como dando a entender que su amiga ya no quería hablar más del asunto, así que le siguieron la corriente, respondiéndole que aún les quedaba una clase antes de por fin terminar el día en la escuela. Lo bueno era que al tener varios recreos, tenían más tiempo para conocerse.

Las tres jóvenes partieron rumbo a su próxima clase, lo único que esperaba la pelirrosa era no llegar tarde nuevamente. Ya que se estaba haciendo una costumbre, a pesar de ser el primer día, al dialogar con sus nuevas amigas se retrasaban al llegar al aula.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Podía notarse un extenso terreno con grandes edificios, locales de ropa, kioscos hasta cafeterías donde solían reunirse las personas antes de ir al trabajo o estudiar allí mismo. Por la vereda se veían pasar hasta incluso personas que iban con frecuencia hacer deporte. También se observaban muchos autos pasar, debido a que muy cerca de la zona había un autopista. Aquel sitio era muy frecuente por jóvenes universitarios, como también por muchos docentes.

A lo lejos se situaba un edifico bastante antiguo en el cual para poder entrar había que subir unas extensas escaleras, con algunos monumentos cerca de la puerta, identificando el nombre de la carrera la cual se estudiaba allí. _Abogacía._

Cerca de unas aulas, había un joven sentado con su amigo, uno de ellos vestía un pantalón de vestir negro, con una camisa blanca y unos zapatos haciendo juego, este joven se llamaba Itachi, quien poseía una tes blanca con unos ojos bien oscuros haciendo juego con el color de sus cabellos. Su amigo vestía con una remera celeste, pantalón marrón y zapatillas negras, su nombre era Kisame, quien poseía un cabello de color azul peinado con gel hacia arriba. Ambos se hallaban tomando apuntes rápidamente de lo que el profesor iba mencionando en clase, debido a que hablaba muy rápido no daba tiempo a veces de anotar, para algunos estudiantes.

Cuando la clase fue finalizando, ambos muchachos fueron saliendo junto con el resto de los alumnos.

Kisame al notar que su amigo se hallaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos decidió preguntarle que le pasaba.

-Itachi ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada Kisame.

Como siempre, su amigo ponía una muralla, la cual era muy habitual en el cuando se refería a su hermano menor. A veces era tan predecible.

-Sasuke sigue sin hablarte, ¿Verdad?

El pelinegro solo asintió, sabía que era muy difícil aceptar aquella extraña situación, pero de algún modo sentía que debía repararlo.

-Kisame, prefiero no hablar del tema.

-Sabes que es mejor contármelo, pero aún así te niegas, a veces no te entiendo…

Ambos muchachos iban dirigiéndose a la cafetería más cercana de la facultad ya que en un par de horas tendrían su siguiente clase. Al ver que no había mucha gente en la fila, entraron y pidieron algo para tomar.

El pelinegro solo pagó por un café, ya que no estaba de humor como para comer, algo que sumamente preocupó a su amigo, quien sí pidió unas tostadas de jamón y queso con café.

-Deberías comer Itachi, si no…

-Me encuentro bien, no es necesario que me des lo que tu ya pagaste para comer- finalizó el pelinegro.

En ese momento se produjo un silencio, el cual no era considerado nada malo para el pelinegro, pero si para su amigo.

-Itachi…

-De acuerdo, solo puedo contarte algo de lo que pasó, aunque ya conoces los motivos.

-Sí lo sé, pero aún no entiendo porque no se lo dices.

-No me deja Kisame, cada vez que me quiero acercar a él, se aleja de mí- dijo el pelinegro con una vos triste.

El peli azul no podía soportar más ver a su amigo en aquel estado, sabía más o menos como fueron las cosas, pero había "algo" que el pelinegro no quería decirle, a pesar de ello, decidió insistir.

-Lo único que se, es que no eres el culpable por la muerte de tus padres, tú mismo me lo has dicho y te creo… pero ¿Cómo es que Sasuke no lo sabe?

-El solo escuchó una parte de la historia, mira lo que sucedió fue…

_Todavía estaban en la temporada de invierno, aquella donde solo se podía sentir el frío rozar el rostro por más que tuvieras con que taparte, además había que tener en cuenta que se aproximaba muy mal tiempo para el resto del día, pudiendo notarse que las nubes se juntaban, haciendo que el cielo azul no pudiera verse, siendo de color gris, dando un tono oscuro al pasar los minutos._

_Para empeorar las cosas los padres de los hermanos Uchihas aún no llegaban del trabajo. Le habían prometido a Sasuke, quien tenía unos doce años en aquel entonces, que llegarían lo más temprano posible a casa para festejar su cumpleaños._

_Sasuke había estado planeando todo lo que harían en su día. Hasta se lo había mencionado a su hermano mayor, quien tenía unos dieciocho años aproximadamente. Cuando el niño se había levantado no había hecho otra cosa que pasear de un lado a otro por la casa, cuando su hermano mayor por fin logró calmarlo, pudo felicitarlo y darle su regalo de cumpleaños, por el cual Sasuke le abrazó y se lo agradeció unas cuantas veces._

_Al pasar las horas y no saber de sus padres, el menor se estaba impacientando._

_-Itachi, ¿por qué aún no vienen?_

_-Seguro no demoran en llegar, no te preocupes- mencionó con un libro en su mano a la vez que lo abría y leía una vez que le respondió a su pequeño hermano._

_-Pero quiero ver el regalo que me van a dar- dijo el menor al mismo tiempo que se sentaba cerca de su hermano para ver que estaba haciendo._

_-Se paciente, además es temprano para que estés despierto, vamos sube a tu cuarto y descansa un poco más, ¿no te parece? Te aviso cuando llegan._

_-No, porque no me vas a avisar cuando lleguen, para que después me saquen una foto durmiendo- dijo poniendo sus ojitos enternecedores._

_-Sasuke, no haría tal cosa- dijo el mayor sonriendo ya que la idea no le pareció del todo mal. Sería un buen recuerdo para cargarlo cuando creciera._

_-Es verdad mi hermano no sería malo conmigo, está bien, iré a dormir- mientras bostezaba –Creo que aún tengo algo de sueño n.n_

_-Sí, me parece que logré notarlo- ante aquello ambos sonrieron._

_Mientras Itachi se inclinaba para saludar a su hermano menor, lo vio algo distraído así que aprovechó la oportunidad para desparramarle el cabello a lo que Sasuke sonrió y terminó por abrazar de nuevo al pelinegro._

_La mañana fue pasando lentamente y ya era casi mediodía cuando una llamada se oye en la casa de la familia Uchiha. Quien atendió el teléfono fue Itachi, ya que el menor aún dormía plácidamente sin haberse enterado de la reciente llamada._

_-Diga._

_-¿Hablo con algún pariente de la familia Uchiha?_

_-Sí, así es._

_-Lo sentimos mucho pero… hemos notificado un accidente en la carretera y me temo que…_

_El pelinegro al oír aquella vos desconocida lo que le decía entró en pánico, más aún cuando mencionó el nombre de sus padres, debía ser verdad, nadie bromearía con algo tan serio._

_-¿Cómo? ¿En qué hospital están?- preguntó el pelinegro bastante preocupado. –Bien, voy para allá. Hasta luego- colgó el teléfono._

"_Será mejor que Sasuke aún no lo sepa" pensó el pelinegro._

_Tomó su chaqueta y se fue cuanto antes para el hospital._

_Cuando llegó, le habían informado del choque que hubo relacionado con sus padres, y que ahora los mismos se hallaban en terapia intensiva, aún no se sabía si saldrían con vida. Esto alarmó aún más al joven Uchiha, quien rogaba porque todo saliera bien. No podía estar pasándole aquello a él, a su hermano…_

_El tiempo pasaba, y se iba haciendo tarde, era hora de regresar para ver como seguía su pequeño hermano._

_Cuando el doctor regresó le contó en que estado habían llegado sus padres y que… trataron por todos los medios de salvarlos, pero no había dado resultado. El estado en el que llegaron al hospital ya había sido bastante delicado. Al escuchar lo último que dijo el médico por un momento Itachi se decía a si mismo que todo aquello era una pesadilla, en realidad todo estaría bien, pero no pudo seguir con su falsa teoría viendo al doctor con un rostro compasivo hacia él._

_Fue entonces que ocurrió todo como si fuera cámara lenta para Itachi, al ser el mayor ahora debía dar aquella noticia a Sasuke, pero… era su cumpleaños… no podría decirle la situación, se angustiaría._

"_Tendré que ver la forma en que se lo diré"._

_En el momento en que abrió la puerta de su casa, alguien lo tomó desprevenido del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo, cuando divisó quien era, sonrió suavemente, aunque no le duró mucho._

_-Sasuke, ¿qué haces?_

_-¿Eh? Pensé que serían mamá y papá- mencionó el menor algo sorprendido._

_-Escucha Sasuke, ellos no vendrán hoy- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se arrodillaba frente a su hermano con rostro serio._

_-¿Estas bromeando verdad?- al ver el semblante del mayor, volvió a preguntar -¿Cómo que no van a venir?_

_-Tuvieron un percance y ahora no vendrán, lo siento- mintió._

_-Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños hermano, acaso ¿ni siquiera me llamarán?_

_-Sasuke- lo abrazó por unos minutos, sabiendo que aquello no repararía el daño pero si lo aliviaría un poco. –Prepararé algo de comer._

_-De acuerdo, es solo que… "quería que ellos estuvieran conmigo hoy". Me prepararás algo muy rico de lo contrario mmm…- siguió a su hermano a la cocina y al ver la torta decorada como a el le gustaba se acercó a observarla mejor y de paso para servirse una porción._

_Aquel día el joven Uchiha no tuvo un semblante muy feliz, pero al menos vino a visitarlo su tío Uchiha Madara, quien ya estaba al tanto de la situación, pero decidió no decirle nada a Sasuke, luego lo hablaría con el mayor y verían que harían, ya que por lo visto Itachi tampoco se atrevió a contárselo._

_A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Madara, el cual se había quedado por petición de Sasuke. Al observar el comedor divisó una figura, un tanto desanimado que preparaba el desayuno._

_-Itachi, ¿cómo estás?- intentando de que el ambiente no siguiera tan tenso._

_-No muy bien- respondió secamente._

_-Sé que esto resultará difícil, lo fue para mí también, pero…_

_-Gracias tío, se que intentas levantarme el ánimo, aunque no creo que me sirva de mucho._

"_Itachi… aún eres muy joven para que la responsabilidad caiga sobre ti"_

_-¿Sasuke aún no lo sabe?_

_-Preferí no decírselo, es que al verlo ayer tan alegre, no pude… se que hice mal, pero no podía arruinarle su cumpleaños, yo…_

_-Has hecho bien, aunque no es bueno que no te desahogues- mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo al pelinegro._

_Justo en esos momentos el menor de los Uchihas se comenzó a despertar, fue a lavarse el rostro, ya que luego tomaría un gran desayuno junto a su hermano, su tío y… "sus padres, ¿habrán vuelto ya?"_

_Cuando ya estuvo listo, bajó por las escaleras y fue a la cocina, rumbo a tomar su delicioso desayuno, el cual le hacía falta, al ser mucho frío le haría bien. Seguramente Itachi se lo estaría preparando, pero al estar cerca del comedor escuchó unas voces muy familiares…_

_-Se que en cierta forma fue mi culpa._

_-No te culpes Itachi, además no tienes porque hacerlo, solo fue…_

"_Mi hermano y el tío están hablando de algo… ¿qué será?"_

_-Itachi-kun… Tíoooo_

_Tanto el pelinegro como Madara se asombraron al ver al menor despierto desde tan temprano ya que era muy común que aún estuviera durmiendo._

-En ese entonces logré ocultarle la verdad Kisame, pero después… la situación se complicó.

-Lo que hiciste fue lo correcto, él aún era muy chico para que se lo dijeras.

-Pero debía saber la verdad de todas formas, de lo contrario ahora no me odiaría, fui un idiota.

-Yo si hubiera estado en tu misma situación también lo hubiera ocultado.

-Tarde o temprano se enteraría- mencionó con una mirada triste en su rostro.

-Itachi, ya verás cómo se resolverá todo y dentro de poco ni recordarás que tu hermano está peleado contigo- intentando de que el pelinegro se alegrara pero resultó todo lo contrario.

No quiso insistir más en el tema al ver que su amigo no le seguiría contando la historia prefirió dejarlo así, por lo menos Itachi sabía que ahora podía contar con él, cuando lo necesitara.

De pronto una llamada al celular del pelinegro hizo que diera por finalizada la charla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en la Universidad de Bellas Artes, se encontraban aún dos amigos charlando sobre cierta pelirrosa, cuando ya era la hora de finalizar el descanso ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron a su siguiente clase, que para Deidara no resultó del todo alentador, pero no importaba porque a veces la carrera que elijes no siempre iba a tener materias que te sean agradables, así que siguió rumbo a las aulas, donde encontraron a su amiga, quien acababa de hablar por su celular, al parecer bastante feliz, pero ¿por qué?

Como les cambiaba de tema constantemente no pudieron sacarle la debida información. Pasado un tiempo el profesor de la respectiva clase se había dignado a venir, era de aquellos que venían realmente tarde.

-Cuarenta minutos tarde, encima eso tenemos que soportar.

-Tranquilo Dei, además no creo que de mucho el día de hoy- le mencionó la peli azul.

Pero para la mala suerte de los tres jóvenes, el profesor empezó a explicar no solo el programa de la materia si no también el contenido de la misma. Sorprendiéndolos por completo, dando a saber que hoy su día no acabaría nada temprano.

Ya cuando era hora de dar finalizada la clase, casi todos los estudiantes salieron apresurados, con el fin de que aquel docente no les siguiera explicando nuevamente los temas.

-Al fin estamos a salvo- ¿Adivinen quien fue? Si, nuestro querido rubio, jeje.

-Los veo después chicos.

-Espera Sasori, no harás tiempo ahora que aquel tipo nos dejó hasta tarde en el aula.

-Tranquilo, hoy por si no lo has notado traje el auto.

-Ah… pues no lo sabía, jeje.

-Creo que todos notamos eso Dei- respondió Konan un tanto burlona con su amigo.

-Adiós chicos, que si no en verdad no voy a llegar a tiempo- dándole un saludo en la mejilla a la peli azul y un abrazo al rubio salió a toda prisa.

-¡Nos vemos en casa de Deidara, no lo olvides Sasori!

El pelirrojo solo asintió ya que estaba algo lejos como para escucharlos. Aunque ya sabía más o menos lo que pretendía aquel par.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al sonar la campana, los alumnos del instituto sabían que era hora de partir a su casa. En el trayecto de la salida la pelirrosa iba un tanto pensativa en cierto pelirrojo, pero por su bien sería lo mejor dejarlo en el pasado, además ahora podría llegar a gustarle cierto pelinegro, aunque no sabía muy bien como entablar una charla con él, debido a lo que sus amigas le habían mencionado, si era una de los chicos populares era de estar rodeado de mucha gente seguramente y algo que Sakura no soportaba era pasar por tantas personas para llegar a él, pero ya se las arreglaría.

Una vez que se dignaron a salir de la escuela, la chica de ojos azules divisó a un joven que estaba enfrente del instituto, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió rumbo a aquella dirección.

-Espera Ino, ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?- dijo la castaña.

-Déjala, estaremos bien sin ella- contestó la pelirrosa para ver cómo le respondería la rubia.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron cuando la vieron salir sin decirles absolutamente nada, sin embargo tendría que haber sucedido algo importante para que su amiga las dejara ahí paradas en medio de la multitud de chicos saliendo del colegio.

Cuando la siguieron con la mirada, la que entró en pánico ahora era una pelirrosa, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la castaña que la acompañaba. Su curiosidad fue tanta que tuvo que arriesgarse a preguntarle.

-Oye Saku, dime… acaso ¿conoces a ese chico?

En ese momento la chica de ojos jade miraba sin poder creer la escena que estaba enfrente suyo, era él… su pelirrojo.

"_No puede ser cierto, pero aquello no era un sueño… entonces sería ¿real?"_

El ojimiel traía puesto un jean azul un poco desgastado, chomba negra y unos tenis del mismo color.

Su auto, era un Porsche, el cual poseía un color que pasaba desapercibido debido a que no le gustaba llamar demasiado la atención. _Gris claro, con vidrios polarizados._

-Me estas escuchando Sakura- insistió nuevamente la castaña obteniendo como resultado una contestación por parte de la joven.

-S…sí, pero ¿qué demonios hace él aquí?- dijo un tanto enojada.

-No lo sé, tal vez si me dirías quien es, podría ayudarte a descifrarlo, ¿no crees?

-No es momento de contestar a tu pregunta, además ¿por qué Ino fue hacia él?, ahora verá…

Tenten sonrió ante la actitud de su amiga, en verdad podía llegar a ser tan infantil, por lo visto… _sí._

También fue adonde se dirigía la pelirrosada, por nada del mundo se perdería aquella extraña pelea, tan solo con pensarlo volvió a sonreír.

"_Supongo que mientras no diga nada no notaran que estoy allí" pensó la castaña._

-Hola, soy Ino ¿y tú?

-Sasori- contestó de forma seca, algo que simplemente molestó a la rubia.

-Veo que mi presencia te molesta, será mejor que me vaya- cuando se dio la vuelta sonrió ya que su plan dio resultado al ver como el joven desconocido la detuvo.

-No quise incomodarte, es solo que… no te conozco, no deberías acercarte a extraños.

-Sí, eso me dicen mis amigos, pero… no parecías peligroso. Además ahora que se tu nombre y tu el mío, creo que ya nos conocemos un poco más, ¿verdad?

-Supongo- mencionó algo dudoso el joven pelirrojo, aunque su expresión cambió al ver aquella jovencita en la cual venía pensando en el trayecto, pero no venía muy contenta que digamos.

-¡Aléjate de él, Ino!

-Oye que carácter, solo pasaba a saludar- al ver la actitud de los dos jóvenes se animó a preguntar – ¿Acaso ustedes ya se conocían?

-Sí.

-No.

-Bien, cuando se pongan de acuerdo me avisan ¿eh?

-Sakura, me alegro verte…

-Pues para tu información yo no, así que si has venido porque mi primo te lo dijo, no hace falta, puedo volverme a casa por mi cuenta.

-Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo el joven de ojos miel mientras se acercaba a la chica, quien parecía sumamente nerviosa por eso justamente.

-N…nada.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a esa chica que no me conocías?, cada vez actúas más extraño. No te entiendo…

-Ni yo a ti- repuso algo enojada.

-Pero no he hecho nada malo, solo vine a buscarte- al ver la cara de reproche de la pelirrosa prosiguió. –Deidara me lo pidió y con gusto lo haría, tenía que verte.

Ante aquello último Sakura se sonrojó notoriamente, haciendo que el pelirrojo se acercara para saber si estaba bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien Saku?

El corazón de la pelirrosa volvió a latir con fuerza, ante este hecho y el que el muchacho esté muy cerca de ella, lo apartó de golpe.

-Por supuesto, será mejor que te vayas… de todas formas ya tenía planes- mencionó mientras miraba a sus amigas para que le ayudaran.

-De hecho habíamos planeado algo… pero no justamente ahora, así que si venías por ella, no hay problema, ¿no Ino?

-Claro, ¡diviértanse!- agregó la rubia.

-¡Sakura, después nos cuentas!

"_Gracias por la ayuda chicas" pensó bastante malhumorada._

-Bien, vamos nos.

-Y si me opongo, ¿qué harás?- respondió de manera desafiante ante el chico.

-Saku, no me hagas repetírtelo.

Pero cuando la miró, la ojijade tenía la vista puesta en un joven que salía justamente en esos momentos del instituto.

"_¿Por qué no deja de mirarlo?" pensó el pelirrojo un tanto molesto._

Al ver que seguía sin obtener respuesta la tomó del brazo izquierdo y se la llevó con él.

-Oye, ya te dije que…

No pudo seguir hablando debido a que el joven de ojos miel la tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y el auto.

-Sakura… dime porque no quieres estar conmigo. –murmuró el chico. -Es que ya no te caigo bien- suspiró. –Pensé que éramos amigos…

La pelirrosa no sabía que decir ante tales palabras salidas de los labios de aquel hombre, que por cierto estaba muy cerca de ella.

La situación se puso algo tensa de pronto debido a que a la ojijade no dejaba de temblarle las rodillas.

-Lo siento Sasori, no quise que pensaras eso de mí. En verdad yo te quiero… -sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un color un tanto rosado.

Esta vez no se lo había dicho "como amigos" y sonrió aún más porque él la estrechó contra su cuerpo y por el no haber objetado nada de lo que le dijo antes.

"_No sabes cuánto te amo… Sasori, quisiera poder decírtelo sin ningún impedimento… Aún no entiendo como dejo que me estés abrazando en estos momentos, a pesar de que te dije que te olvidaría de ahora en más, no puedo… simplemente no puedo dejarte ir, incluso cuando intento dejar de pensarte apareces y… me abrazas, una vez más, como cuando lo hiciste en el parque"_

Luego fue soltando el agarre y al mirarla, su semblante lucía algo triste, por lo que el joven pelirrojo la tomó del mentón, para que le mirara a los ojos cuando él le hablara.

-Saku, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Nada…

-¿Por qué la otra vez no me dirigiste la palabra?

-…-

-¿Saku?

-¿Eh?, disculpa que me decías- respondió la chica perdida en la mirada de su pelirrojo.

-No importa, no hay caso contigo- respondió para luego acariciarle la mejilla derecha.

Ante aquella caricia, la muchacha se relajó y cerró los ojos, lo que provocó que el pelirrojo sonriera.

"_Se ve tan indefensa en estos momentos" pensó el joven._

-Es hora de irnos.

"_¿Cerré mis ojos? ¿Frente a él? Hay no… que vergüenza… ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siento? Si es así estoy perdida…"_

En el trayecto ambos iban sumamente callados.

Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

De vez en cuando el pelirrojo la miraba, para luego prestarle atención al frente.

Pasaron unos minutos, interminables para ambos, hasta que Sasori decidió hablar con la pelirrosada, quien se hallaba muy pensativa en el asiento del copiloto, viendo por la ventana algunos negocios por el cual pasaban.

-Aún no me has contestado la pregunta que te hice antes.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

-Pues no lo sé, por eso te pregunto. En realidad me gustaría ver aquella tienda si no te importa- dijo mientras señalaba con su brazo desde la ventanilla del auto.

"_A quien quiero engañar, siempre le cambio de tema cuando lo menciona, ya no se qué hacer para que lo deje, no quiero que sepa mis sentimientos por él, y si es así quisiera con toda mi alma que me correspondiera"._

El muchacho aparcó el auto muy cerca de la zona.

Al salir del auto, decidió que lo mejor sería no hablarle, lo más probable es que ella no lo quería tener cerca. Algo que amargó al pelirrojo.

-Gracias.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver que el joven no le respondió.

"_¿Se habrá molestado?" pensó la pelirrosa mientras lo observaba disimuladamente._

Cuando entraron a la tienda, pudieron divisar una gran cantidad de ropa, no solo en la vitrina si no también en el extenso pasillo del negocio. Era bastante grande el lugar debido a que poseían otros pisos.

Como la mayoría era ropa femenina, dejó de prestarle atención al muchacho para luego observar _las camisas, remeras, musculosas, polleras._

"_Como se me vería puesto esta pollera" pensó a la vez que la tomaba en sus manos para observarse en el espejo con la misma._

Se sonrojó al pensar que no venía sola, si no que había un chico a su lado, cuando volteó para verlo, su rostro se sorprendió por completo al notarlo lejos de ella y además estaba hablando por su celular con quien sabe…

"_¿Con quién estará hablando? Será esa tal Konan… si es ella…"_

Al ver como el pelirrojo cortó la llamada y se acercaba a ella no con buen semblante decidió preguntarle.

-Sasori, ¿qué pasó?

-Nada, será mejor que nos vayamos, otro día si quieres puedes venir con tus amigas- dijo de manera desanimada.

"_Y ahora ¿qué le pasa? Se ve un poco desanimado, será… ¿por esa llamada que tuvo hace un rato?No creo que sea eso, pero entonces… dime algo Sasori… lo que sea… no soporto verte así"._

Tenía que saber que le ocurría, al verlo con una mirada diferente supo que era algo importante.

La pelirrosa quería que confiara en ella, pero se dio cuenta en ese momento que…

"_Como voy a lograr que él confíe en mí, si le esquivo todo el tiempo su pregunta"._

Cuando ambos subieron al auto, la pelirrosa se abrochó el cinturón, pero al notar que su acompañante no lo había hecho, supo que algo andaba mal.

"_Sasori no suele actuar así, debo saber que le pasa"._

-Vas a decirme ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

-No me pasa nada, olvídalo quieres- finalizó el chico al ver la insistencia de la pelirrosa.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque me importas!- las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo.

Silencio repentino.

Por unos minutos ambos se observaron, la chica maldiciéndose internamente unas cuantas veces por haber dicho eso sin pensar y el chico porque aún no podía creer que ella se preocupara tanto por él.

Luego el joven sonrió, a lo que a la pelirrosa le pareció sumamente sexy aquella situación.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero en verdad estoy bien.

-No lo estas, ni siquiera confías en mí Sasori.

-Lo siento Saku, aunque te lo diga me seguiré sintiendo igual- al notar la mirada de la chica decidió prender el auto, pero una mano le sostuvo del brazo, impidiéndoselo. -¿Qué haces?

-Vas a contármelo- volvió a insistir.

-El llamado que recibí fue de mi abuela.

-¿Le pasó algo?

-Sí, pero ya está bien, aunque necesito ir para allá. De seguro no tomó los medicamentos.

-Oh… ya veo.

La pelirrosa supo ahora el porqué estaba así su pelirrojo. Así que sin más, se desabrochó el cinturón y se acercó a él, con la intención de abrazarlo.

El muchacho se sorprendió un poco, pero después le correspondió el abrazo.

Ante este hecho la pelirrosa sonrió satisfecha, al parecer ahora estaba comprendiendo un poco más los sentimientos del pelirrojo.

Pasaron unos breves minutos, en el cual la chica solo podía sentir su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, además la colonia que el chico traía puesta era tan embriagante para sus sentidos que tenía miedo de cometer algo embarazoso, al dejarse llevar, por lo que decidió separarse.

-No te preocupes, no le pasará nada- le susurró.

-Gracias- respondió el ojimiel.

-¿Por?- preguntó inocentemente, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Por quedarte conmigo Saku- le dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte.

-Nada de eso, ahora te acerco hasta tu casa- respondió mientras se ponía el cinturón y arrancaba el auto.

* * *

Hola, como están? Bueno hasta aquí llegó este cap, me estusiasmé escribiéndolo jeje… XD y de paso decidí hacerlo un poco más largo de lo habitual.

Con respecto a lo que pasó con los hermanos Uchihas pude describir como fue que sucedió, pero igualmente me faltan algunos detalles, no se preocupen por eso, que en los próximos capítulos se irá revelando este tema.

Y en cuanto a la situación de Sasori y Sakura, me pareció muy tierno el final, ya que él se sentía preocupado por su abuela y Sakura entró al rescate jaja, con aquel abrazo. ¿Qué pasará ahora entre ellos? ¿Logrará Sakura acompañar a Sasori? o en realidad terminarán cada uno por su lado. Jeje, creo que ya les di un breve adelante del siguiente cap.

**Este fic se lo dedico especialmente a mis queridas lectoras, a quienes aprecio mucho, también les agradezco por sus comentarios y espero seguir recibiéndolos:** _**MilfeulleS, Ely Uchiha, Katsumi of Doom, Noodle fox,**__**Gloria Haruno, LittleMonsterStick, Bixu.**_

_Gloria Haruno: Hola, mi único anónimo en este cap, jeje… XD muchísimas gracias por tu rr, te escribo por aquí ya que al no poseer cuenta, no sabía como dejarte mi comentario en agradecimiento. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado hasta aquí como va quedando la historia de estos dos personajes XD ¡Nos estamos viendo!_

Muchas gracias a mis demás lectoras que se pasan a leer el fic y no me dejan rr, jaja, también las quiero y se cuidan, eh? Jeje XD

Nos vemos pronto en el próximo chapter!

Mucha suerte,

Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Por un viaje me enamoré de ti**

**Capítulo 10**

En el trayecto Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería no seguir insistiendo. De paso debía entender que era aquel nuevo sentimiento que tuvo hace unos minutos por el chico.

Preocupación. Fue lo único que se le vino rápidamente a la mente. Sonrió sin ser vista por el pelirrojo, quien aún iba muy concentrado conduciendo, aunque lo último podría decirse que era más que nada por la llamada que tuvo recientemente.

Siempre que algo malo le pasaba sabía que de alguna u otra forma tenía que acompañarlo, estar a su lado, por más pequeña que sea la situación, según lo que le dijo el chico era un problema simple, pero aún así ella quería estar con él. No importaba que el aún no supiera sus sentimientos, si no lo que ahora era importante para la pelirrosa, solamente… el simple hecho de permanecer en su vida, aunque tal vez sea como su amiga, _nada más._

Aquello hizo que entristeciera de cierta forma, ya que sabía perfectamente que sentía más que simple atracción por el chico, pero… él solo hacía las cosas más complicadas.

Además sabía que el chico no iba a verla como algo más que amigos, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto entonces?

Había intentado cualquier acercamiento hacia él, pero… no funcionó como ella lo esperaba y ahora seguía en sus pensamientos, a pesar de haberse jurado a ella misma no volver a amarlo, pero… no sabía como lograrlo, además para ser exactos, cuando la fue a ver al instituto y dijo que necesitaba verla, su estómago hizo como un revuelco por dentro y se sentía feliz.

"_¿Por qué cada vez que él se me acerca no puedo evitar el sentirme bien?"_

"_¿Por qué influye tanto en mí cada palabra que sale de su boca, es que no puedo enamorarme de alguien que me corresponda?" pensó de manera resignada la pelirrosa._

De repente la chica voltea su rostro hacia el ojimiel y siente que él nunca será para ella.

-Mira ya estamos llegando- dijo a la vez que buscaba un sitio para estacionar el auto.

-Ah… que bien- respondió sin ningún tipo de ánimo en su vos.

Sasori sabía que algo andaba mal con la chica ya que era de aquellas personas alegres y conversadoras, pero en el viaje fue todo lo contrario, algo que lo dejó un poco confundido, el chico había pensado que en verdad ya se habían arreglado de la pequeña situación que tuvieron hace unos momentos, pero al parecer eso no ocurrió.

"_Será mejor que no le pregunte nada, además de todas maneras no me responderá y haré que se enoje de nuevo conmigo."_

"_¿Por qué cada vez que toco un tema para hablar siento como si ella no me prestara atención, es que acaso ya no desea que esté a su lado?"_

-Saku, descuida… ya no te iré a buscar de nuevo al instituto, pensé que sería bueno para que ambos habláramos un poco, pero no resultó como esperaba. No volveré a insistir, lo siento.

-No sé porque dices eso Sasori.

-Como que porque… es obvio. Cuando subimos al auto intenté hablarte pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-No lo sé. Te sentí distante. Si ya no me quieres cerca está bien, lo entiendo, pero solo tienes que decirmelo, por favor- le dijo el muchacho a la vez que detenía el auto y la observaba a los ojos.

"_¿Cómo va a pensar que lo quiero lejos?, bueno en parte tiene razón porque cuando estoy con él no hago más que sentirme triste por el hecho de que no voy a estar nunca a su lado."_

-Si, puede ser… mira la verdad es que actué algo distinto porque…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

"_Diablos, que le respondo ahora, piensa algo rápido, así dejará de cuestionarme todo lo que hago."_

"_Un momento, si me pregunta es porque siente algo por mí. Aunque… no lo sé, porque me confundo cada vez más. No sé que hacer…"_

-Bien, creo que tampoco me contestarás- terminó de responder el chico un poco desanimado.

-Es que… creo que me gusta… un chico de la escuela- mintió.

"_Perfecto, creo que podría llegar hacer la persona más mentirosa del planeta si sigo así, ¿en que estaba pensando, si al único que amo es a él, bueno… tranquila ahora solo debo decirle de quien. Ahora sí que lo pierdo para siempre."_

-Y… ¿quién es el afortunado?

"_Tu"_

_-_Es…

-No tienes que darle tanto suspenso, solo te preguntaba pero si nisiquiera recuerdas su nombre, me da igual- dijo un poco molesto por no saber de quién se trataba.

-Sasuke.

Al escuchar aquel nombre el pelirrojo sintió algo en su interior, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero… supo de repente que aquella noticia no le había caído muy bien.

"_Así que Sasuke…_ -se había quedado pensando en que decirle a la chica- _¿Por qué me siento así? Ella es solo una amiga para mí, pero entonces… ¿qué me pasa? Si de todas formas ese chico del que me habló la protegerá y estará con ella. Ahora ya no me necesitará… más."_

-Aún no lo conozco bien, pero por lo poco que hablamos me cayo bien- respondió a la vez que salía del auto.

"_Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma, ¡por favor a quien quiero engañar!"_

No podía verlo a los ojos de nuevo, no después de semejante mentira. Necesitaba alejarse de él.

El chico al observar como la pelirrosa salía del auto decidió detenerla, no quería que se fuera de su lado. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Espera Saku, te acompaño.

-No hace falta, de verdad Sasori estoy bien- pero sintió escalofríos cuando la mano de el chico la tomó sin previo aviso del brazo y tiró de ella para que volteara.

-Es por eso que has estado distante conmigo, ¿no?

-No sé de que hablas.

-Es por Sasuke, si estas saliendo con él tal vez por eso te sentías incómoda conmigo, lo siento. Si ese chico es tan importante para ti…

-Deja de decir eso, además no pasó nada entre él y yo- dijo en un susurro que no escuchó el chico.

"_El más importante de todos eres tú, ¿cómo hago para que te des cuenta?"_

-Y si no es por él, entonces dime que es- volvió a cuestionarle el chico mientras se iba acercando al rostro de la pelirrosa hasta estar a escasos centímetros de ella.

"_Acaso me va a besar, ahí porque me tiemblan las rodillas justo ahora, no es justo."_

-¡Sasori, que bueno que la trajiste a tiempo!- decía un joven de cabellera rubia a la vez que abría la puerta con emoción.

Tanto la ojijade como el pelirrojo se vieron obligados a tomar la debida distancia entre ellos, por cierta interrupción.

-Deidara, ¿cómo supiste que…

-Lo siento chicos, es que lo que pasó fue…

_Minutos antes de la llegada del pelirrojo junto a la prima de Deidara._

_-Oye Konan no crees que ya se han tardado mucho._

_-No digas tonterías Deidara, es obvio que se van a tardar, seguro fueron a distraerse un rato, además me has dicho que se llevaban bien, ¿no?_

_-Sí, pero de todas formas va a oscurecer y…_

_En aquel momento la peli azul lo tomó por los hombros y lo llevó casi empujándolo a la cocina para que prepararan algo de comer._

_-Me lastimas, no es necesario que me traigas así Konan._

_-Lo sé, pero a veces contigo es la manera más adecuada._

_-Pero… Konan no es justo, por esta vez te perdono, la próxima…_

_-Me volverás a perdonar, lo sé querido no te pongas así ahora, jaja- sonrió la chica mientras sacaba algunos sandwiches de la heladera que habían comprado como venir._

_-Claro- lo pensó de nuevo y volvió a responder –No me confundas._

_Ambos chicos luego de su breve charla, comenzaron a comer, hasta que el rubio le había dicho a su amiga que iría a buscar algo a su cuarto, sin darle tiempo a que contestara, el ojiazul subió._

_Cuando bajó y vio que la peli azul le hacía señas para que volviera a subir, lo ignoró y fue para abrir la puerta de su casa ya que necesitaba sacar la basura._

_-¿Por qué me detienes Konan?_

_-No te importa, ahora sube a tu cuarto si no…_

_El rubio no le hizo caso, es más hasta la apartó de manera suave de su lado._

_Y cuando por fin logró abrir la puerta de casa vio a su prima a escasos centímetros de su mejor amigo. Ante este hecho los saludó a todo pulmón, pero se arrepintió después más que nada por la mirada que su prima le dedicaba en esos momentos._

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió- finalizó el rubio contento y orgulloso de su historia.

-Por eso no quería que salieras Dei- le dijo la peli azul en un susurro que solo él escuchó.

-Chicos, si me disculpan ya tengo que irme. –Luego miró a la pelirrosa –Saku, nos vemos.

Al ver como el chico se alejaba de su lado, decidió detenerlo por unos instantes y le besó en la mejilla, a manera de despedida.

-Gracias por traerme.

Sin mirar a nadie entró rápido a la casa seguida por la peli azul. Dejando a ambos chicos afuera aún. Quien uno de ellos se hallaba sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Sasori te puedes quedar si quieres sabes que…

-Deidara tengo que ir a ver a Chiyo

-¿Volvió a tener una recaída?

-Creo que sí, aunque me dijo que no era para preocuparse, aún así…

-Entiendo, luego dime como sigue.

-Bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Muy bien chicos, hoy hemos entrenado suficiente para el próximo partido. Descansen, los veré mañana.

El entrenador se acercó a uno de los chicos, el cual estaba charlando con sus dos amigos.

-Sasuke, podemos hablar un minuto.

El chico asintió con la cabeza siguiendo a su entrenador, mientras caminaban por el campo. Cuando ya estuvieron algo alejados de los demás comenzó a platicar con él.

-Creo que tienes un buen potencial Sasuke, hoy lo has demostrado. Si sigues así pronto podrás realizar las giras en torneos más importantes.

-¿En verdad?, gracias Kakashi.

-Si aunque aún estas en secundaria pero… no te preocupes por eso, mientras estés aquí disfruta, de todas formas veremos cómo salen en el próximo partido y te informaré.

Cuando regresó con sus amigos fueron directo al vestuario, mientras les había contado lo que su entrenador le mencionó.

-Eres increíble Sasuke, estás muy cerca de poder hacer tu sueño realidad- le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Gracias Gaara, aunque si voy… ustedes tendrán que acompañarme.

-Ni lo dudes.

-Genial, al fin terminamos con esto- dijo un chico el cual no solía esforzarse mucho en aquel deporte.

-Ehi Sasuke ¿hoy te quedarás a festejar con nosotros?- preguntó otro joven.

-No Suigetsu, no estoy de ánimos- respondió a la vez que buscaba en su bolso una toalla para secarse el sudor.

-Gaara, Neji, vámonos – finalizó el ojinegro.

-Oe Sasuke, en verdad te irás así como así, vamos ni que tuvieras tanto miedo de la fiesta que tenemos preparada.

El pelinegro sabía que aquel chico no era de los cuales se podía confiar, más que nada porque siempre que hacían fiestas la mitad del equipo venía al día siguiente o su rendimiento era malo en la cancha.

Decidió ignorarlo pero el muchacho lo detuvo, haciendo que el pelinegro volteara su rostro hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te lo he dicho, vendrás. Todos los muchachos nos dirigimos allá ahora, solo faltan ustedes- dijo mirando a los acompañantes del pelinegro.

-No cuentes ni con Sasuke ni con nosotros Suigetsu.

-Es que acaso te falla el oído.

-Tranquilo chicos, solo quería saber su respuesta… en fin si no quieren por mí hagan lo que les plazca.

-Espera- le detuvo el pelinegro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hola Sakura, no vas a saludarme- dijo la peli azul a la vez que entraba a la casa, dejando a los chicos que siguieran hablando.

-Disculpa, no te había visto.

"_Si te creo, ja! A quien quiere engañar, es obvio que me vio, acaso estará… ¿celosa? Mmm…"_

-Y qué tal te ha ido con mi Sasori-kun- dijo con vos alegre.

-¿Eh? Escuché bien, porque creo…

-Si oíste bien Sakura, como te fue con Sasori-kun, verdad que él es el mejor. Siempre se comporta bien con quien tiene aprecio, al parecer ya somos dos a las que le tiene cariño, ¿no?- sonrió al ver como se ponía la pelirrosa al respecto.

-¿Eres su novia o algo así?- dijo viéndola con enojo.

-Por supuesto que no, solo quería confirmar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estas enamorada de Sasori. Me encanta ver cómo te pones celosa mientras hablaba de él, jaja. No te enojes, porque aunque no quiera aceptarlo me has caído bien.

-Enserio, porque a mí no.

-Oh Sakura, vamos que tiene de malo es porque soy mayor que tu. Está bien si no quieres que te hable ok, ya entendí, pero creo que tú harías una muy linda pareja con mi amigo Sasori-kun.

-Ya entendí, pero ya no lo llames así.

-Como digas Saku, ¿a ti si puedo llamarte así?

-Sí, pero entonces tu y él no son…

-¿Novios? Jaja no para nada, mira yo lo conozco mejor que nadie, aunque Dei sabe más que yo porque bueno… son amigos de toda la vida. Pero bueno Saku, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por ayudarte.

-Sabes… creo que te juzgué mal Konan. Lo siento- dijo la pelirrosa con mirada de arrepentimiento.

-Acepto tu disculpa, sabía que me tratabas así porque estaba cerca de Sasori, pero quiero que sepas que él es solo mi amigo.

-Gracias.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron en señal de amistad. Cuando el rubio cerró la puerta de la casa vio como las chicas comenzaban a dialogar, al notar aquello sonrió. Al fin su prima podía aceptar a Konan, aunque sea como una compañera.

"_Tal vez logren hacerse amigas… quien sabe…" pensó el rubio._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sasuke… ¿crees que está bien ir con él?

-No nos pasará nada Neji.

El muchacho no insistió más, ya que el pelinegro seguía a aquel chico, quien a su vez estaba con los demás chicos del entrenamiento.

Suigetsu sonrió de lado, sabía que Sasuke era el mejor del equipo, por algo llevaba el título de capitán, pero de todas formas podía hacer cambiar eso.

Pasó por al lado del joven Uchiha y lo abrazó por el cuello, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Algo que pareció molestar al pelinegro, quien lo apartó de golpe.

-Mira Sasuke allí es- dijo señalando con su brazo el sitio -Ves que decía la verdad con que era un buen lugar para divertirnos.

Los amigos del pelinegro lo miraban un tanto dudoso el lugar, ya que había mucha multitud y al ir acercándose a aquella extraña gente, sentían el olor a cigarrillo que había por esa zona.

-Descuiden chicos, no nos quedaremos toda la noche.

-Sí, tienes razón solo será para divertirnos por el entrenamiento de hoy- respondió el pelirrojo no muy convencido de sus palabras.

-Andando.

Los tres jóvenes siguieron a Suigetsu ya que conocía mejor el sitio. Pagaron por las entradas pero al entrar se habían dado cuenta de que el ambiente se volvía cada vez más sofocante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Konan lo que aún no entiendo, es porque crees que soy la más adecuada para Sasori- dijo con vos triste la pelirrosa.

-Oh vamos Saku, es que si te soy sincera… hacen una pareja muy linda, ¿verdad Deidara?

-Supongo.

-Hombres, todos opinan con ese carácter, eh… Saku, ¿no se lo has dicho a tu primo?- preguntó la peli azul con vos temerosa.

-Sí, ya lo sabe, pero es algo despistado, jaja.

-Ah… bien entonces manos a la obra.

-¡Eh! Pero si recién me conoces Konan, además solo me ve como amiga- dijo desanimada la ojijade.

-No importa si no te conozco del todo, solo sé que lo que me contó Dei de ti no es mentira… pude comprobarlo.

-¿Mi primo te habló de mí?- dijo la pelirrosa a la vez que buscaba con la mirada al rubio, hasta que fue hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Saku… no-puedo-respirar…

-Lo siento n.n

-Apropósito, Deidara ¿por qué se fue Sasori con tanta prisa?

-Es que su abuela tuvo una recaída, igualmente me mantendrá informado si algo le pasa- al ver el rostro de su amiga volvió a hablarle –Konan, estará bien, no te preocupes.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero eso quiere decir que hoy no vendrá con nosotros al pub.

-¿Van a salir?

-Sí.

-Lo que pasa es que no nos dieron mucho en la facultad, así que debemos aprovechar el tiempo libre- respondió alegre la peli azul.

-Bien, yo voy a quedarme…

-Nada de eso Saku, te vienes con nosotros, ahora te damos tiempo para que te arregles, pero no te tardes mucho- le dijo mientras la pelirrosa no tuvo más opción que subir a su cuarto a cambiarse.

-¿Eh? –suspiró. –Konan… ¿por qué la has invitado?

-No me digas que pensabas dejarla sola el resto del día.

-Pero si mañana tiene que levantarse temprano para ir al colegio, además no es mayor de edad todavía, no la dejaran entrar- respondió resignado el rubio.

-Ah… no me di cuenta de ese detalle. Espérame aquí ya vuelvo, ¿sí?- dijo mientras comenzaba a subir en dirección al cuarto de la pelirrosa.

-Tranquila, que no me moveré en lo absoluto, jeje- respondió en forma sarcástica el joven.

Toc Toc

Ante aquel golpe en la puerta la ojijade se puso de pie y fue a abrir, ya que se hallaba recostada en su cama y se sorprendió al ver a la amiga de su primo en la entrada de su cuarto.

-Konan, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eh… bueno Saku, lo que te quería decir es... este…

-Si es por lo del pub no voy, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Además… no tengo dieciocho años todavía, en que pensabas para invitarme.

-Lo siento, fue la emoción del momento. Tu primo me dijo lo mismo, ahora veo que se parecen mucho ustedes dos, nos vemos y cualquier novedad de Sasori te aviso.

Ante aquella última frase dicha por la peli azul las mejillas de la chica de cabello rosado se tiñeron de un color rosado.

-Bien, ¡adiós!

Luego volvió a recostarse en la cama, y al cerrar sus ojos lo único que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen del pelirrojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El ambiente se notaba bastante incómodo para cierto pelinegro, el cual se hallaba en una de las barras bebiendo junto a sus amigos.

Suigetsu supo que aquella sería su oportunidad, pero primero tenía que apartar a aquellos dos que estaban al lado del joven capitán del equipo.

-Oe Sasuke, ¿te estas divirtiendo?- dijo poniéndose al frente de los chicos.

-No molestes- respondió agriamente el pelirrojo.

-Pensé que sería algo mejor Suigetsu, pero veo que me equivoque- respondió el pelinegro sin mirarlo algo que molestó al chico.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó una chica, a la cual a medida que se iba acercando a los chicos pudieron divisarla con su cabello anaranjado y esas gajas que por cierto no le quedaban bien.

-¡Karin, que sorpresa verte aquí!- le habló Suigetsu.

-Oh chicos, como me iba a perder de su fiesta, por nada del mundo me voy a separar de Sasuke-kun- dijo la chica a la vez que lo tomaba del brazo al pelinegro sacudiéndolo un poco.

-Aléjate de mí, Karin.

Al notar aquella breve distracción por parte de todos los chicos presentes, Suigetsu aprovechó la situación y se acercó a la bebida del pelinegro para agregarle un líquido extraño que solo él sabía lo que era. Sonrió al ver que nadie lo observó en ese momento, luego tan rápido como vino se fue.

Cuando lograron apartar a la muchacha, volvieron a beber un sorbo de sus vasos, aunque ninguno de ellos había visto lo que la bebida del pelinegro contenía.

-Oye Suigetsu, gracias por avisarme, si no lo hubieras hecho no sabría que mi Sasuke-kun estaría aquí, aunque es algo imposible, siempre que lo invito me rechaza.

-Tienes razón, pero ya era hora de que cayera, ¿no?

Ambos chicos sonrieron cómplices de lo que habían logrado, al observar al ojinegro como seguía bebiendo del vaso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasaron las horas y al no ver ninguna presencia de su amigo, tanto la peli azul como el rubio pagaron la entrada y se ubicaron no muy cerca de las barras, si no en un sitio un poco más alejado, así no los molestarían.

-Ves Konan, no teníamos que a ver venido aquí.

-¡¿Qué? Pero Dei, te aseguro que hoy la pasaremos genial.

-Lo que tú digas…

Mientras tanto a unas pocas cuadras del pub venían caminado un poco apurados dos jóvenes.

-Temari, se supone que es tu primer día de trabajo aquí, y llegas tarde, jeje.

-Kankuro, no digas estupideces. No se darán cuenta.

-Sí tienes razón, por cierto cuando entres tendrás que avisarle al gerente- dijo burlonamente su hermano, quien al recibir un golpe por parte de su acompañante decidió callarse.

-Oye eso me dolió.

-Discúlpame no fue mi intención, jaja. –La chica miró de reojo a su hermano, quien se hallaba muy pensativo, rompiendo el silencio –Gracias Kankuro- soltó de repente.

-¿Y eso?

-Es que por lo menos tú dejas que tenga una vida, no eres como Gaara.

-Jajaja, es por eso que te acompaño- ante la mirada de su hermana prosiguió –Es una broma Temari.

-Eso espero, ya que no quiero que me vuelvan a despedir por culpa de ustedes.

-¿Te refieres a lo que Gaara hizo aquella vez?

-No me hagas recordarlo- dijo a la vez que ponía una mano sobre su frente de manera reprobatoria.

_Se podía ver una gran cafetería con muchos clientes dentro del mismo, en ella una jovencita de cabello rubio, quien recién iba a ser contratada, ya que era su primer día de prueba, pero dio la casualidad que sus hermanos la habían seguido, y uno de ellos fue hacia donde justamente ella estaba atendiendo, interrumpiendo la petición del cliente, por supuesto._

_-Temari ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo en este lugar?_

_-¿Gaara?- preguntó la chica un poco sorprendida, debido a que se había asegurado de que su hermano no le siguiera._

_-Vez a otra persona más, claro que soy yo Temari… aún no me contestaste- dijo seriamente el pelirrojo._

_-Disculpe señor en un momento lo atiendo- mencionó tratando de ser gentil con el cliente, quien al escuchar aquella charla se estaba impacientando._

_-¡¿Acaso estas trabajando aquí?- elevó un poco más la voz, haciendo que algunas personas voltearan de sus hacientos._

_-Gaara… baja la voz, o…_

_Demasiado tarde, justo en aquel momento venía el jefe de la cafetería, para saber que estaba pasando._

_-Temari, ¿quién es él?_

_-Es… mi hermano, pero no se preocupe, ahora le pido que salga…_

_-Pero tú te vienes conmigo- dijo el chico de cabello rojizo a la vez que jalaba a su hermana a la salida logrando por cierto hecho que la rubia no lograra obtener el empleo._

-Ya sabes cómo es Temari, deberías haber buscado otro trabajo.

-Sí, pero el problema es que quiero que entienda de una vez por todas que no voy a cambiar de parecer.

Una vez que llegaron al sitio, Kankuro fue en dirección a una de las barras así podría observar a su hermana sin que se diera cuenta que para eso había venido.

Mientras que Temari se dirigió a adonde estaban los demás empleados para colocarse el atuendo.

En otro de los sectores del mismo pub se hallaban sentados en los amplios sillones de color negro, dos jóvenes, quienes al ver en la entrada a dos de sus amigos le hicieron señas con las manos para que se acercaran a ellos.

-Bien al fin ya no somos dos, jeje.

-Dei, ¿acaso no te gusta mi compañía?- respondió con reproche la peli azul.

-Hola chicos, siento el retraso.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¡Itachi, Hidan, que bueno que llegaron!- la chica ignoró al rubio olímpicamente y se acercó a los recién llegados con tanta emoción, que sin el consentimiento de los dos chicos los abrazó.

-Konan, no es para tanto- dijo el peligris.

-Arh, Hidan porque no te dejas abrazar como lo hace Itachi- respondió la chica viéndolo algo triste. –El por lo menos no protesta.

Algo que hizo que el peligris se sintiera mal, por lo que correspondió el abrazo. Haciendo que en el rostro de la chica volviera aquella cálida sonrisa.

-Solo es un simple abrazo Konan, no es para que exageres.

Aunque una parte del peligris estaba feliz, por haber sido él quien produjera aquella sonrisa.

-Pero ustedes son mis amigos, así que ni piensen que no los puedo abrazar todo lo que quiera- terminó de decir a la vez que sacaba la lengua.

-Entiendo- respondieron ambos chicos con una gota de sudor en su rostro, para luego sentarse.

El rubio del grupo había notado como una chica recién llegaba al pub y observó como servía algunos tragos para las personas, también pudo ver los movimientos que hacía la chica, a pesar que él estaba algo lejos de ella.

Sus amigos seguían hablando un buen rato, pero él solo quería hablar con esa extraña chica, nunca había vista a nadie igual, seguro se estaba volviendo loco, porque según lo que parecía era que le gustaba aquella chica, de la cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre y además fue a simple vista.

Luego no le dio importancia y siguió la charla de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy Itachi, hiciste muchos apuntes?

-No mucho, solo anoté lo importante- dijo con expresión seria en su rostro.

Mientras el peligris y el rubio iban por algunas bebidas solo se habían quedado la peli azul y el pelinegro.

-Ah, ya veo, que raro…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se sorprendió el chico.

-Es que tú siempre estás atento, hasta el último detalle, me vas a decir que pasa por tu cabeza ahora.

-¿Cómo lo haces Konan? Suelo ser reservado pero aún así te das cuenta de cada detalle que hago. A pesar de que hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

-Te conozco muy bien, vamos cuéntame tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-Se que tal vez no quieras que hable sobre este tema, pero no lo puedo evitar… es sobre mi hermano, él…

-¿Cómo vas a pensar que no me importa? Jamás vuelvas a decirme eso.

-Lo siento.

-Ya me acuerdo es… Sasuke ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Oh hace cuanto que no lo veo, jaja debe haber crecido mucho ese chico. De seguro sigue tus ejemplos, ¿no?

-La verdad es que ahora estamos peleados, no me dirige la palabra.

-¡¿Qué? Pero que pasó entre ustedes, me voy por un tiempo y pasa lo peor.

-Mejor olvidémoslo, cuéntame algo de ti, porque si mal no recuerdo también empezaste el curso.

La chica lo observó por unos segundos, su debilidad era la curiosidad pero al ver que el chico no quería profundizar en el tema, decidió dejarlo de lado y responderle.

-Sí, pero ya nos dieron algo de tarea.

-Pero no creo que sea mucho, si no estarías estudiando.

Ante lo mencionado ambos sonrieron.

-Es increíble… cómo pasa el tiempo, y pensar que hace unos años estábamos en secundaria.

-Tienes razón, dentro de poco ya nos podremos recibir.

-Será fantástico cuando llegue ese día.

Luego los dos chicos faltantes se suman a la charla, pero haciendo alguna que otra broma todos nuevamente comienzan a reír.

La noche pasó de manera rápida que los jóvenes no notaron que ya faltaba poco para el siguiente día, así que cada uno se despidió y partieron rumbo a sus respectivas casas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando el pelirrojo arribó a su casa vio como su abuela ya se encontraba mejor, la cual en esos momentos estaba siendo cuidada por sus padres.

-Al parecer tuvo un poco de presión Sasori, no te preocupes- le respondió su madre, mientras saludaba a su hijo en la mejilla para luego dejarlos solos.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste antes abuela?- le dijo el chico un poco más tranquilo al ver que ya estaba bien.

-Porque sabría que actuarías así.

-Pero y si…

-Ellos estaban aquí, fue por eso que no quería preocuparte querido, ya todo está bien.

-Entonces te dejo para que descanses un poco abuela.

-Sasori- el chico volteó. –Ven aquí, quédate un rato más conmigo.

-No tienes que pedirmelo, sabes que lo haría de todas formas.

"_Sasori… no quiero ver esa mirada tan triste en tu rostro, lo que menos quiero es que esa tristeza sea provocada por mi culpa, no permitiré que mi lindo nietito sufra."_

-Abuela Chiyo es un poco tarde, será mejor que me vaya a descansar, me alegro que estés bien- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro algo que no hizo desde que había llegado a su casa.

Chiyo al ver como su querido nieto sonreía como en los viejos tiempos se unió a él con una gran sonrisa, para luego recostarse en la cama y poder dormir.

Mientras que el pelirrojo salía del cuarto para ir al suyo. Tomó el teléfono, el cual estaba en su mesita de luz y llamó a su amigo.

Lo único que no sabía era que había salido con Konan y aún estaba en camino a su casa, por lo que la persona que contestó no fue otra más que…

-¿Aló?

-¿Sakura? Podrías pasarme con tu primo.

-Eh… Sa-Saso-ri… ¿Qué?

-Si me pasarías con Deidara- el chico volvió a sonreír al escuchar silencio por parte de la pelirrosada, algo que comenzaba a gustarle de cierto modo, ya que la chica parecía como si estuviese nerviosa. Además de su pequeña tardanza en contestar.

-Ah… si, jeje lo siento, espérame que lo busco en su cuarto- luego la chica se dio cuenta que su primo aún no había llegado, haciendo que se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

"_Ahí porque al escuchar su voz hizo que sintiera como si tuviese mariposas en el estómago, ni siquiera por teléfono puedo tener una charla decente con él, ¡Maldición!"_

-Verás él… aún no llegó- respondió muerta de vergüenza por haberlo hecho esperar tanto tiempo para nada.

-No importa, igual mañana cuando lo vea se lo digo, gracias Saku- el chico iba a cortar la llamada pero justo antes de que ocurriera aquello, la pelirrosa se lo impidió.

-Sasori, ¿cómo está tu abuela? ¿Pudiste verla? ¿No le pasó nada verdad?

-No lo bueno es que ya se encontraba mejor cuando llegué a casa, mis padres la estuvieron cuidando, por suerte.

-Ah, qué bueno, eh… este- quería seguir la charla pero no se le ocurría nada de nada.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Silencio repentino.

-No, nada malo, jeje- suspiró. –Me preguntaba si mañana venías para casa, digo… porque como Deidara y tu se llevan tan bien, tal vez…

-Si no entendí mal, ¿me estarías invitando?, jeje, ahí Saku no cambias más… no hay ningún problema en que vaya, de paso… podrías venir con nosotros, si prefieres, claro.

-Sasori… en verdad puedes, porque si tu abuela necesita que la cuides yo… puedo entender…

-No te hagas tanto drama, ella ya está mejor. Entonces mañana nos vemos.

-S-sí- respondió la pelirrosa un tanto nerviosa, aunque por otro lado se podía ver su rostro lleno de felicidad.

La breve charla con el chico llegó hasta ahí debido a que justo en aquel momento llegaba a la casa Deidara, por lo que la pelirrosa casi se cae del susto al ver como el joven ingresaba a su hogar.

Luego la chica lo único que se le vino a la mente fue avisarle al pelirrojo que su primo había llegado, por lo que le pasó el teléfono.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto el pelinegro ya se había cansado de esperar a su hermano menor.

Cuando su tío llegó hace como tres horas antes que él, le había preguntado si sabía dónde estaba Sasuke, ya que con él si dialogaba así de seguro que le avisaría, pero se sorprendió aún más al saber que no era así.

Después de esperar un tiempo ambos, el pelinegro le dijo a su tío que se fuera a descansar, debido a que al siguiente día tendría una conferencia en el trabajo.

_-Pero Itachi, tú también tienes actividades, así no te preocupes yo me quedaré despierto hasta que llegue, ve a descansar._

_-No, será mejor que vayas a dormir tío, después de todo… estoy algo desvelado así que no habrá problema._

_Aunque Madara dudaba de la teoría que dijo su sobrino, lo pensó unos instantes para luego no tener más opción que aceptar su propuesta._

Y ya habían pasado unas horas más pero el chico parecía no dar señales de adonde había ido, lo peor es que ya había llamado a sus amigos, pero no respondían.

Luego escuchó unos murmullos en la entrada de su casa, así que supuso que había llegado, salió de su cuarto para dirigirse al living.

-Gaara coloquémoslo en el sillón.

-Está bien, será lo mejor así descansa.

Ambos muchachos al ver como alguien aparecía detrás de ellos voltearon y observaron que era el hermano mayor de su amigo.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes aquí?

-Traíamos a Sasuke.

El pelinegro les dio un vistazo a los tres jóvenes pero cuando vio el estado en el que se hallaba su hermano fue hacia él.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

El chico solo miró hacia el lado contrario de su hermano, no iba a dirigirle la palabra.

-No es de tu incumbencia- logró decir con algo de dificultad en su voz.

Aquellas palabras le habían dolido.

Miró a los otros dos chicos para que le dieran alguna explicación.

Neji fue quien le hizo una seña para que le siguiera un poco más apartado del menor de los Uchihas así le comentaría lo sucedido, mientras que Gaara observaba la escena.

-Itachi, siento que Sasuke terminara así, pero él se lo buscó, nosotros solo hicimos lo correcto en traerlo, pero creo que será mejor que él te cuente lo que pasó.

-Neji… sabes que no me dirá nada, dime… que le pasó.

-Como hoy fuimos a una fiesta del equipo de futbol, al parecer ha bebido un poco, pero algo tenía esa bebida que tomó… no lo sé muy bien, pero luego empeoró por lo que decidimos traerlo aquí.

-Oigan chicos… vengan- les llamó el pelirrojo un poco alarmado.

Al ver que el pelinegro se iba poniendo en peor estado, Itachi les dijo que él se ocuparía de su hermano, por lo que ambos chicos salieron de la casa, sabiendo que más tarde les informaría sobre el azabache.

-Ahora Sasuke, será mejor que te ayude a subir hasta tu cuarto.

En cuanto estuvo por agarrarlo, el chico lo apartó de golpe, cayendo de nuevo al sillón, quiso cerrar sus ojos pero volvió a ser jalado por su hermano mayor así que no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar por él, ya que su cuerpo aún se encontraba algo débil por lo que había puesto su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de Itachi, a la vez que daba pasos pequeños y subían por la escalera.

-¿Vas a decirme que te pasó? Porqué estoy más que seguro que no fue una simple bebida…

-No te importa, deja de… pretender ser… el hermano ideal…

Ante aquello Itachi se sorprendió, aún le quedaba algo de conciencia para tratarlo como antes. Pero sonrió suavemente sin que su hermano lo notara, porque por más quejas que recibía de él, igualmente se dejaba sujetar, aunque aquellas palabras le habían dolido _nuevamente._

-Ya llegamos, ves que rápido, pero aún…

-No voy a dejar que… me interrogues-dijo a la vez que se soltaba del agarre del mayor para luego tambalearse un poco. -¡Ya cumpliste con tu rol de hermano mayor, ahora lárgate!- espetó el Uchiha elevando un poco la voz.

-Descuida, no iba a quedarme aquí- ya estaba arto de que aquel chico lo evitara, pero su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación cuando vio que su hermano tenía una serie de temblores en su cuerpo y a la vez tenía sudor en el rostro.

No le importaba si Sasuke de nuevo lo alejaba, él se ocuparía de que estuviera bien, por más que deteste su compañía.

Pero se sorprendió cuando no pasó nada de lo que pensó hace unos minutos, el chico solo lo miraba con cierta tristeza en el rostro, y dejó que Itachi lo ayudara.

Mientras el mayor fue a buscar un pañuelo mojado para colocarlo en su frente.

Sasuke pensaba en lo sucedido en el día, más bien luego de la fiesta, sus amigos se preocuparon mucho al ver que casi se desmallaba en el transcurso del camino a su hogar, pero no habían dicho nada al respecto, y después estaba su hermano… ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por él?

Como si estuviese soñando despierto sus recuerdos vinieron a su mente, justo en los momentos en que su hermano y él pasaban tiempo juntos, _sonrisas… abrazos_… si… extrañaba aquella sensación, como una vez cuando quiso demostrarle algo a Itachi y por culpa de su apuro se terminó cayendo al piso, pero luego su hermano lo había llevado al hospital para que le pusieran unas vendas en el tobillo.

Aún recordaba los buenos tiempos, por más que quisiera odiarlo, venía la misma sensación de aquel entonces, cuando cuidaba de él…

De pronto al ver como Itachi entraba a su dormitorio con el pañuelo un poco húmedo, sus pensamientos se fueron y la habitación quedó en un repentino silencio.

Por más que quisiera decirle que se fuera y lo dejara solo, una parte de su interior anhelaba que cuidara de él, como cuando eran más chicos.

Pero su orgullo no iba a dejar que le dirigiera la palabra.

-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?- preguntó el mayor.

-…

Otra vez ese gran muro que ponía el azabache, era imposible dialogar con él, pero debía intentarlo. Además al notar que no lo alejaba de su lado, era un punto a su favor para continuar con la conversación.

Pasó un rato y ninguno de los dos había vuelto a dirigirse palabra alguna, por lo que el mayor optó por irse y darle tiempo.

-¡Espera!- le detuvo con una de sus manos el azabache.

-…

¿Acaso era su imaginación o Sasuke le había hablado?

Solo volteó un poco su rostro y vio como su hermano menor bajaba la mirada aunque Itachi pudo darse cuenta que no quería que se fuera de su lado, por lo menos no en este momento.

-Me alegro que estés mejor Sasuke- dijo mientras se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama de su hermano.

-…

-Descuida no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, no voy a obligarte.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- murmuró el azabache.

-No entiendo tu pregunta.

-Yo… siempre te desprecié y tú a pesar de eso, sigues aquí… a mi lado, ¿por qué?

-En algo te equivocas, no siempre me has odiado, aunque no sé si lo recuerdas- dijo algo de broma y algo enserio. -Sasuke, eres mi hermano cómo puedes pensar que…

-¡No!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada…-no quería que continuara hablándole, era como si una parte de él aún no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

-Duerme un poco, te hará bien, prometo que no me iré- le sonrió al azabache.

Cuando terminó de decir aquello Sasuke se recostó en su cama para luego taparse con la sábana y cerrar sus ojos.

No había contestado pero tampoco lo echó, por lo que simplemente se quedó observando el cuarto del menor.

Sasuke aunque no quería aceptarlo del todo… quería a su hermano mayor, no solo por todo lo que soportó por él si no el hecho mismo como Itachi le había dicho antes, de que eran hermanos y eso nadie lo cambiaría, a pesar de que nunca pensó lo contrario.

"_Pronto podré decirle lo que pasó realmente" pensó el mayor de los Uchihas._

Aquella noche, el más chico tuvo la mala suerte de volver a tener pesadillas con la muerte de sus padres, por lo que el mayor se sorprendió al observarlo sufrir en sueños, era algo con lo cual se sentía culpable de cierta forma.

-No se vayan de casa… n-no… que-den-se…

-Shhh, todo está bien Sasuke, ya pasó todo- le respondió Itachi, a la vez que pasaba su mano sobre el cabello azabache de su hermano.

El joven Uchiha seguía moviéndose un poco bajo las sábanas. Podía notarse el sudor en su rostro blanquecino.

-N-no me dejes… madre…

Al escuchar aquella última frase por parte del más chico a Itachi le conmovió, ya que aún tenía esos recuerdos, lo único que podía hacer ahora era intentar que su hermano descansara. Aquellos recuerdos no eran nada agradables para el más chico, pudo notarlo al ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-Sasuke, tranquilo… yo estoy contigo ahora, no te preocupes… no permitiré que nada malo te pase. Confía en mí.

Intentó contenerlo lo mejor que podía diciéndole que todo estaría bien, para tratar de calmarlo, al ver como el azabache volvía a tener la respiración pausada y vio que por fin había logrado tranquilizarlo dejó el cuarto para ir al suyo y poder dormir lo poco que le quedaba.

* * *

Al fin pude terminar de escribir este cap... no saben lo que me ha costado :O encima que no tuve muchas vacaciones que digamos... adivinaron estuve dando parciales jeje... pero bueno a veces no queda otra, siento mucho el retraso, en verdad.

Con respecto al fic, creo que ahora Sasuke va aceptando un poco más a su hermano mayor *w* eso me hace muy feliz, jeje se que a muchos este Sasuke no les gustaba, me incluyo xD pero creo que ahora irá mejorando la situación entre ellos, por otro lado entre Sakura y Konan, mmm... les voy a ser caso a algunos de sus rr xD ellas no merecen ser enemigas, menos aún sabiendo que solo la pelirrosa está enamorada de Sasori *w*

Espero como siempre que les haya gustado!

Y muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, me alegraron enormemente xD  
Nos estamos viendo ;-)


End file.
